Predator 4: Jungle Disaster
by Punk19
Summary: The predators are at it again, but can their target evade them? Old characters and new, gritty storyline and action based plot
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _Since the Predalien is going to be in the AvP sequel, it'll be in my sequel. I have many ideas to what this story is going to be like._

* * *

General Jason Lee and General Andrew Paul Jackson stood on the platform, watching with hate filled eyes as the clothing and metals of their comrad Commander Arthur Victor Anthony burned. Several months before, a predator had taken down Commander Anthony with its plasma caster and had killed two colonels and a high ranking air force captain. The two colonels, Gene Green and Henry Walters, had had the the usual burial but Captain Lawrence Kebicobie didn't. Captain Lawrence Kebicobie's family had insisted on cremating him. 

"Paula really took it hard." General Lee said.  
"His wife was a trooper, but when he died..." Timothy O'Brien sighed.  
"Anything on his killer?" Charles Ignopo asked.  
"Nope, nothing but air." General Lee said. "Angela is on the case."  
"Did you hear?" Daniel Cross asked. "Her clone died."  
"Yeah, the savages put her to sleep." General Jackson sighed.  
"Angela sure was pissed." Daniel sighed. "But I guess I would be too."  
"That clone was like her daughter." Timothy said. "Angela wants revenge."  
"Revenge, no she made that clear last night." General Jackson said.

General Andrew Paul Jackson was a tall man, forty years old and full of experience. He had been working in the military for alomst twenty years, and he didn't expect to quit any time soon. He had a wife, Gertrude, and three sons. His eldest son was stationed in Iraq, and he wished him luck. His youngest son, Alexander, worked as an oil operator. While his other son, Benjamin, worked as a electrician for Verizon. He and Commander Anthony had been very close, so close that they were considered brothers.

General Jason Lee was a fifty year old man with greying sideburns and glassy green eyes. He was no taller than Daniel Cross, who was five foot eight inches, and he was as skinny as a pole. His wife, Andrea, and he had one child, a girl, who was twenty years old. He and Commander Anthony had had some tough times, but they got along. Almost thirty years ago they had been called in to work on a project of extreme importance.

Charles Ignopo was a medium sized man with yellow blond hair and blue eyes. His favorite hobbies were hunting, fishing and military. He had gone into the military when he was twenty-one years old and had met his wife, Clare, at age twenty-six. Clare and he had two little boys who were three and seven years old. He and Commander Anthony had never gotten along, but after he had heard about his death he had felt some remorse for the old man.

Daniel Cross, a brown haired man with brown eyes, stood off to the side. He was trying to hold back the tears, Commander Anthony was like a second father to him. Having joined the military at a really young age, he had felt very much out of line. That was until he met Commander Anthony. Commander Anthony understood him, and had introduced him to his fiance Kelly.

Timothy O'Brien, a balding man with blue eyes, stood upon the fence and watched as the flames licked up towards the ceiling. He and Commander Anthony had never gotten along because one had different views of military life. Commander Anthony had looked down on him after he had written a few books about Viet Nam. Timothy had a wife named Elizabeth and three children who he was very proud of.

_"Everyone to the lab, everyone to the lab."_

With heavy hearts, the five men left the fire and walked up the flight of stairs. They had no idea what was going on, Angela had stormed out of the facility when she had received the message that her clone was dead. After a few hours, she had returned and had called a meeting. At the meeting, she had insisted that everyone let the situation fall into her hands. Rounding a corner, General Lee passed by a metal cage, were one of Angela's experiments roared.

"Angela, I didn't expect for you to be here." General Lee exclaimed.  
"No questions, just listen." Angela rasped. "How long has it been?"  
"Three months ma'am." Andrea Yutani said.  
"Three months ago we started our little project, and it is now complete." Angela rasped.  
"What project again?" Daniel asked.  
"The super hybrid." Angela hissed.  
"What about the super hybrid?" General Jackson asked.  
"It is now ready for release." Angela growled. "Ready the arena."  
"Will do." General Lee exclaimed. "Okay men to your positions."

Angela Irene, a six foot nine inch woman with a long scar running down her left eye, growled deeply. Inside her jacket was a very muscular chest, that had five scars going all the way to the waist, and an extremely powerful set of arms and legs. She had designed the clone, that had died a few weeks before, to look weaker than she. She had suceeded by getting a six foot seven inch clone with a scar going across her eye. The new project that she was about to set free was going to be even greater. Opening her mouth and pressing in a chunk of gum, her sharp teeth chomping down and juice spilling, she walked out of the lab and down the hallway.

"Angel, the arena is ready." Andrea said.  
"Good, now assist in getting the creature to it." Angela hissed.

Andrea Yutani, a short german woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked Angela up and down trying to figure her out. She had been contacted by Angela almost fifty years ago and had been working for her for almost forty-seven years. She still couldn't understand Angela, she sometimes shouted orders that made no sense at all. Although she got along pretty well with her, she still had some trouble in understanding her speech and directions. She knew better though to dispute her on anything though.

"Did you hear me, go get him ready." Angela growled.  
"Yes, of course yes." Andrea said.

Walking to the lower level of the arena, Angela sniffed in the aroma of burning rubber and sand. She liked danger, she enjoyed adventure and she loved the smell of success. She walked towards a green chair that was in the middle of the arena and sat down on it. Inside her jacket was a stick of green goo that would put her experiment to sleep for only a few minutes. She was too proud to admit that he was head strong and capable of pulling her in two.

"Are you sure about this?" General Lee asked. "He is capable..."  
"I am aware of the dangers." Angela rasped. "And I except them."  
"They are having some trouble in getting him to the arena." General Jackson whispered.  
"They always do." General Lee sighed.

There was a rumbling roar then a creature ran into the arena with five chains hanging from his arms, legs and neck. When he saw Angela, he stopped in place. The creature was seven foot five inches tall and had blazing orange eyes that stared out from a mandibled face that had blonde dreadlocks going around the head. This was Angela's experiment, her pride and joy. The creatures name was Rum'boli'ko and he and Angela got along fairly well. He stood up straighter, and roared at nothing. With a surge of great speed, he pulled from the hands that held him and dragged Andrea and the handlers around the arena in a circle. When he stopped, they were yelling from pain and discomfort.

"Take the chains from him." Angela raspingly ordered.  
"Right boss." Andrea gulped.

Once the chains were off, the beast roared up at the sky and stretching his long legs he ran around the arena again. Angela sat down deeply in her chair, waiting for him to calm down. It had taken awhile, but she had successfully made a super hybrid of the human, Yautja and Xenomorph. He was a few months old, yet he looked to be fifty because of a special formula that she had made before he was even conceived.

"Rum'boli'ko, come to me." Angela hissed.  
"Yes ma'am." Rum'boli'ko growled.  
"You are a good boy, you have learned quickly." Angela rasped. "And your reward will be..."  
"No more meat." Rum'boli'ko hissed.  
"No more chains." Angela rasped. "You'll have free access of the grounds."  
"I am proud to be allowed to romp around on my own." Rum'boli'ko hissed.  
"I bet, now go." Angela rasped. "Stretch out your freedom my dear."

The arena doors were open, and Rum'boli'ko raced out of the open arena and roared, he was happy to be away from his cage, shackles and that arena. Angela smiled, but she still had one thing to take care of. She had to get her father off of her back. He wouldn't stop for no one or nothing. He'd kill everything in his path, and that included Rum'boli'ko. Standing up, she walked out of the arena and down the hallway to the contacting tower. She sent a low rumbling warning out into space and hoped that her father would adhere to it. She had too much to worry about beside him and his children.

* * *

Rum'boli'ko ran down the halls and hissed up at the moon, he was happy. His blond dreadlocks swung back, blowing in the breeze. He opened his mouth and out shot his second mouth. He wondered if he was allowed to leave the compounds, to hunt. Stepping up to the control panel, he waited. The door opened and he walked out. A fox ran by and he followed. He pounced on it and tore a huge chunk from its flesh. He ate the fox quickly, then returned to the compound. He didn't notice the shooting star that shot quickly behind him or the buzzing.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's his status right now?" Andrea asked.  
"He's breathing sort of fast." George Weyland said.  
"What do you expect, he's watching wrestling." Andrea sighed.  
"Still, take the reading as if it is serious." Henry Bolme said.  
"Will do." Andrea said.

Andrea, who had changed into a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and a red tank top, slowly walked over to the charts and nodded her head. Rum'boli'ko was sitting in his own makeshift cabin watching wrestling. She had to lock him in because of an upcoming storm. Rum'boli'ko, once he had seated himself in his chair infront of the television, had been fitted with trackers and motion detectors.

"What's his breeding again?" George asked.  
"Mother was Diana Devore, father is Uglo'shon and great uncle is Grid." Andrea said.  
"A formidable force." George sighed.  
"Why isn't Angela's genes in there?" Drew Erisco asked.  
"Who said her genes aren't in him." Andrea exclaimed. "Uglo'shon is Angela's fathers brother."  
"Oh, well that's good." Drew sighed.  
"His genetics have been heavily watched for months now." Andrea sighed.

Rum'boli'ko's heart rate went up, Andrea quickly found the problem and corrected it. Angela walked into the lab then, she was wearing blue jeans with patched knees and a blue tank top. She had sandals on her feet that were tawny brown. She quickly checked Rum'boli'ko's chart and made a few adjustments. Walking over to a coat rack, she took her white coat off and swung it over her broad shoulders.

"Rum'boli'ko, how are you?" Angela raspingly asked.  
"I'm fine ma'am." Rum'boli'ko hissed.  
"Not hungry or thirsty?" Angela hissed. "Cold or hot?"  
"Nope, just fine." Rum'boli'ko said.  
"Just buzz us if you need anything." Angela rasped.  
"Will do." Rum'boli'ko said. The transmittion was cut.  
"Why do you love him so much?" Andrea asked. "He's not even your species."  
"Neither are you." Angela rasped. "I don't love him."  
"Are you sure, because you act very lovingly towards him." Andrea said.  
"I tolerate him." Angela rasped. "Rule number one when you are a scientist is..."  
"Never get attached to your experiments." Andrea finished. "I know the score."  
"Good, now keep a look out for my father." Angela hissed. "He landed somewhere nearby."  
"Really, our radar didn't alert us." Andrea exclaimed.  
"Neither did our sensors." George sighed.  
"Believe me, he's out there and looking." Angela rasped.

* * *

Angela didn't know how right she was, her father was closer than she had thought. He was standing outside the wall, talking to his three eldest sons and his brother Uglo'shon. Standing beside him was his own father, Zvolen'icoz. The mission at hand was harder said than done. They had to find the whereabouts of his real daughter. Clearing his throat, he motioned for all of them to separate. Five other predators ran up to him and he allowed them to join in the hunt.

"This girl, she's a little older than you thought right?" Celtic asked.  
"Not by much, she's a hundred and sixty years old." Poblis'con said.  
"She'll put up a fight right?" Celtic asked.  
"Yes, a very long fight." Poblis'con said. "You'll meet your match."  
"I'm jumping up and down in excitement." Celtic sighed.

Celtic, the first youngest son of Uglo'shon and Dina'cani, walked tall and smiled through his mask. He couldn't hold it in, he was anticipating the upcoming fight. Tossing his head back, his black dreadlocks swinging back and forth from one shoulder to the other, he hissed. He was the best of his generation and his father was very happy. He didn't need to see himself in a mirror, his coal black eyes were sparkling with love and hate combined.

Poblis'con, an extremely tall predator with blond dreadlocks and yellow eyes, looked over his shoulder and sent a warning hiss to his two younger brothers that were tagging along slowly behind him. He was the oldest son of Uglo'shon and the first born son of Garit'coa. His long arms ended in smooth hands and his chest was heavily muscled to the point that no xenomorph could harm him.

"Will you two hurry up?" Poblis'con hissed. "Your tagging behind."  
"Sorry brother, we were just talking about our cousin." Chopper said.  
"I can't believe we were granted permission to breed back to her." Scar exclaimed.  
"Keep your voice down." Poblis'con hissed. "We want the element of surprise."  
"Oh, yes right." Scar growled.

Scar and Chopper looked almost like twins, except that Chopper had green eyes instead of yellow. Both had brown dreadlocks and equally muscular chests, but that was all the resemblance. Chopper's waist collapsed into a slender set of legs. Scar's waist gave way to a powerful set of legs and his arms were huge. Chopper's arms were medium built. Besides this, both brothers got along well. Just a few months before, all three had successfully completed their manhood ritual. Scar's mother was the beautiful and agressive Fambi'don'a and Chopper's mother was the equally beautiful and equally tempered Temp'tor'ca.

"I hope we find her fast." Poblis'con sighed. "This world is still recovering from the virus that went through ours."  
"Which is why she must be found, before she gets sick." Celtic said.  
"She's been living here for so long, what say she doesn't have an immunity to the virus." Chopper said.  
"Highly unlikely." Poblis'con said.  
"She's been living here since she was three." Chopper said. "She has to have an immunity."  
"She might, but I doubt it." Poblis'con sighed.  
"Quiet, someone is coming." Celtic growled.

* * *

Rum'boli'ko ran steadily towards his prey, his nose drawing him even closer to the blood that he had drawn a few minutes before. Once he had gotten the taste of the camels blood in his mouth, his instincts had set in and he had allowed his savage nature to take hold. He came closer to it, then he struck its neck a lasting blow. Just as he was about to take a bite from his prey, a new smell latched itself into his senses. This new sent was foreign, but it seemed familiar to him somehow. Allowing his nose to lead him, he left his prey behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:_ I hate these 1000 word chapters, they'll get lengthy I promise. I'm trying to get the feel of this story. Can I mention that this is the first sequel I've ever written and taken to third chapter with more heart and courage?

* * *

"Thirty percent before experiment completion."  
_"Can this go any faster?" Henry Bolme asked. "I need to use the bathroom."  
"You can't rush these things Henry." Andrea said.  
"You can't rush toilet time either." Henry exclaimed.  
"If you really have to go, then go." Andrea said. "I'll save you a donut."  
"Thanks but no thanks." Henry exclaimed. He ran out of the room and down the hallway where he slammed the bathroom door shut.  
"Can you believe that guy?" Andrea laughed. 

Andrea, although she didn't want to admit it, had a secret crush on Henry. She remembered the first time she had seen him, at the conference before starting her work on stars. Henry was a tall strapping young man with black hair and green eyes, he enjoyed reading sci-fi novels, fantasy novels and magazines. He had an understanding of animal actions and instincts, which was why he was here. Sighing deeply, she peaked her head into the other room. Rum'boli'ko was lying on a flatbed, half of his body was in a tube and he was sweating and shivering with nervousness. When he saw Andrea, he sent weakly growled.

_"Sixty percent before experiment completion."  
_"That thing still counting?" Henry asked. "How long was I gone?"  
"Five minutes." Andrea said.  
"Why does Angela want us to do this anyways?" Henry asked.  
"She wants to make sure that Rum'boli'ko is fertile." Andrea said.  
"His heart rate is up." Diane Debross said.  
"He's really nervous in there." Andrea sighed. "Better call Angela."  
"Angela is gone on one of her special missions." Henry said.  
"Where did she go now?" Diane asked. "Egypt?"  
"No, she went to Utah to check up on reports of Xenomorph activity." Henry said.  
"She didn't tell me." Diane said.  
"She didn't tell anyone." Henry said. "I think she's doing something else."  
"She is." Andrea said. "Something top-secret."  
"Top-secret, hello we are in a top-secret facility." Henry exclaimed. "Tell us."  
"Reports of her father in Utah, it was in the newspaper." Andrea said.  
"Explain to me why he is there." Henry said. "He was here a few hours ago if I remember."  
"Your explanation is as good as mine." Andrea said.

Diane Debross, a pretty blonde haired German with blue eyes, sat by one of the control computers frowning. Although she and Angela got along well, she still wondered at the sheer power behind the woman. Angela was not human by nature, many of her physical features looked nothing like a human. She had no ears, her teeth were pointed and she had inch long claws instead of fingernails. Diane, she didn't want to admit this at all infront of anyone, was afraid of Angela. She had been issued a grant to work here five years ago through Andrea.

_"Eighty percent before experiment completion."  
_"What is that thing doing?" Henry exclaimed. "I mean, it isn't counting each and every..."  
"It's double checking." Andrea said. "We need to make sure he's fertile."  
"Why so, he's as healthy as can be." Henry said.  
"Things may be different on the inside." Andrea said.  
"What if he's not fertile?" Diane asked.  
"Angela will call a meeting, and a decision will be made soon after." Andrea said.  
_"Testing complete."  
_"About time." Henry exclaimed.

Henry jumped up from his chair and did a little dance around the room, Diane could suppress her laughter. Andrea was pulling the results up, her fingers and toes were crossed, hoping that the experiment was as successful as Angela had told them. Henry ran up to her and pulled her chair from under her. She fell to the floor, Henry smiled down at her. Diane was on the floor, rolling around laughing like crazy. Her small face was beet red and she was crying.

"He's fertile." Andrea announced.  
"Lets have a party." Henry exclaimed.  
"Lets get him out of that room before he explodes first." Andrea said.  
"That'll be exciting." Henry sighed.

They walked in single file through the door and up to Rum'boli'ko, who was pulling at the chains that held him to the table. Andrea and Diane quickly removed his hand and foot links, while Henry lingered behind. He and Rum'boli'ko didn't get along. Swallowing hard, he walked up to the chain around Rum'boli'ko's neck and unsnapped it. Rum'boli'ko jumped up from the table and broke his wrist. Henry fell to the floor screaming, this was the fourth time this month.

"Man he really got you." Diane giggled.  
"He always does." Andrea laughed.  
"Did you see the look on Rum'boli'ko's face when he saw Henry on the floor?" Diane exclaimed.  
"Classic." Andrea laughed.  
"Are you two done yet?" Henry asked. "This is getting old real fast."

Henry's wrist had swollen to twice its size before they were able to get him to the clinic, and by the time they had walked into the clinic his wrist had turned a ruby red and purple. His wrist was now heavily bandaged, a fresh present courtesy of Rum'boli'ko, and he was ordered to take morphine pills for three weeks. Angela had returned by the time they had walked into the cafeteria and joined in with the flood.

Angela had ordered ten pizza's; three pepparoni, two mushroom and four sausage and a meatlover, and she had supplied the pepsi, beer and water. Andrea, Diane, Henry and George were all jumping excitedly in the center of the cafeteria while the others sat around a round table eating pizza. Rum'boli'ko had retreated to his cabin, he had had enough for one night. After he had been released from the chains, he had started breathing harshly. By the time they had taken him to his cabin, he was dripping in nervous sweat.

"Why does he hate you?" Andrea asked.  
"Yeah, he's so nice to us but you..." Diane started.  
"He's a male, males try to assert themselves remember." George said.  
"He just doesn't like me." Henry sighed. "Remember what happened three months ago?"  
"Yeah, a broken leg and three bruised ribs." Andrea giggled.  
"The brutality has escalated because he has matured into a full adult." Angela rasped  
"Still, I forgive him." Henry said.  
"I'm glad you say that." Angela rasped. "Because we are not done by any means."  
"Doesn't Rum'boli'ko like pizza?" Andrea asked.  
"No, I gave him some roast beef a few minutes ago." Angela rasped. "He ate it slowly."  
"I hope what we did didn't traumatize him." Diane sighed.  
"He'll live." George said.

* * *

Hec'itos'lobo, Yolit'ger's second oldest son who had white-blond dreadlocks and orange eyes, sat by the controls of the ship that he had been given to drive, nervously trying to keep it level. Right now he was in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico, and the winds were getting very dangerous. Mal'ikob'ico, his eldest brother, was at the weapons and weather control, he was working hard. Before he knew it, a piece of yellow paper was thrust into his face.

"Here's the latest weather report Hec'itos'lobo." Mal'ikob'ico said.  
"Thanks Mal'ikob'ico." Hec'itos'lobo said.

The report said the they were flying into an upcoming storm that the humans called Hurricane Gertrude. Moaning, he pulled the ship from the projected path and went towards land. He expressed his grief by hissing. Paeot'bi, one of his youngest brothers, sat by with a chain just in case he needed it. He used chains to calm himself down, he could squeeze then until they broke in his hand. He liked the way they sounded when they clanged against his fingers and wrists.

"Hec'itos'lobo, we have an unknown signal ahead." Paeot'bi said.  
"What type of signal?" Hec'itos'lobo asked.  
"A red signal that blinks." Paeot'bi said.  
"Where?" Zvolen'icoz asked.

Paeot'bi, a tall young Yautja with blond dreadlocks and yellow eyes, who was sitting at the radar with a chain frowned. Ever since he had left Dacopse to find his still missing sister, he and his brother Hec'itos'lobo's relationship had dwindled. Hec'itos'lobo's temper had risen to terrible brinks and had already gotten him in serious trouble with his grandfather Zvolen'icoz.

Zvolen'icoz, a tall blond Yautja with orange eyes, stood proud and majestic over Paeot'bi. His chest, which was very well muscled, rose and fell slowly. Both of his arms and legs shone with fresh sweat. His shoulders were half hidden by his dreadlocks. He slowly walked from the entrance and towards his grandson. He had been separated from his son, Hec'itos'lobo's father, a few hours ago. They were all working hard to find his still missing granddaughter.

"Nevada." Paeot'bi said.  
"Weren't we there a few days ago?" Mal'ikob'ico asked.  
"Yes, to Nevada we go." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"And if this signal isn't truely of our nature." Hec'itos'lobo spectated.  
"Son, you want to find your sister?" Zvolen'icoz asked. "Don't you?"  
"Yes, you know I do." Hec'itos'lobo said.  
"Then I suggest we check every possible signal we come across." Zvolen'icoz said.

* * *

Yolit'ger, wearing his fabulous green robe, sat by the controls of the ship that he was driving with a half smile on his face. His blond dreadlocks swung from left to right. He was humming a light song to himself, trying to figure out the message that his youngest son, Gareto'me, had given him. The message only had a few short words on it, and the words said that his daughter was closer than he had thought.

"Father, do you think it was wise to separate?" Gareto'me asked.  
"Yes, more eyes to look in many other places." Yolit'ger said.  
"But, what if they find her and have trouble?" Gareto'me asked.  
"That's why we have the thrusters." Yolit'ger said.

Gareto'me, a brown dreadlocked young Yautja with orange eyes, stood off to the left of his father. He was trying to learn all he could, he wanted to be as great as he thought his father was. He and his other younger brother, Paeot'bi, thought highly of him and trusted him widely.

"Go towards Nevada, stir straight and true." Yolit'ger said.  
"You mean, your letting me drive." Gareto'me exclaimed.  
"Yes, I need to aquire my weapons." Yolit'ger said.  
"Thank you father for this chance." Gareto'me exclaimed.

* * *

Rum'boli'ko, clad in a new dark brown loin cloth, walked slowly around the compound trying to find his next kill. He had a taste for turtle meat, but he couldn't find any. Angela had taught him well that turtles only came out at noon, it was past five at night and he still had no meal in his stomach. Growling, he started running. Before he knew it, he came upon a turtle than was slowly crawling along on its belly. With a hiss, he slashed into its body. He bent over it and started feeding.

"He's sending out kill signals again." Andrea said.  
"If he's not careful, he could attract Angela's father." Henry sighed.  
"If he hasn't already." George said.  
"Can he be any slower?" Diane asked. "I have a bad feeling."  
"You're not the only one." Andrea gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _Finally a longer chapter. I am amazed that I would take so long to write longer chapters. Either that must mean that this story is getting better or I'm running out of steam. I have a feeling the first is the best decision._

* * *

"Do we really have to bring Angela into this?" Henry asked.  
"She has a right to know." Andrea sighed.  
"Yeah but...once she finds out..." Henry stammered.  
"Look, you have got to get some balls man." George exclaimed. "Her father is coming closer."  
"Go tell her Henry." Diane exclaimed. "Before it gets to late."  
"Why me, why not one of you?" Henry sighed.  
"Because you have the ice cream." Andrea giggled. 

The signals the Rum'boli'ko had, as Andrea and Diane had said, attracted Angela's father Yolit'ger. There were several ships heading in their direction, three were approaching them head on. Henry, as nervous as ever, had a box of strawberry ice cream. The ice cream was the calm Angela down, they all knew that she was going to hit the roof once she heard this. Swallowing hard, Henry opened Angela's door and walked in.

"Angel, I...can we talk?" Henry asked.  
"Yes Henry, you should remember to knock first." Angela rasped. "What's with the ice cream?"  
"Angel, I'm afraid we have bad news." Henry gulped. Your father..."  
"Excuse me, bad news." Angela hissed. "What type of bad news?"  
"News that'll mean the difference between life and death." Henry sighed.  
"What about my father?" Angela rasped.  
"Somehow, Rum'boli'ko sent a signal and Yolit'ger has received it." Henry said.  
"What?" Angela growled.  
"Rum'boli'ko sent a hunting signal out, Yolit'ger is coming." Henry repeated.

Angela's eyes widened then squinted down hard, she started breathing faster and then she roared out. Henry was brown back against the wall, he stayed there until Angela turned his way. By way of instinct, he pushed the ice cream box out to her. She swiped it up and ate it whole. With another roar, she raced out of her room, the door barely missed Diane's nose, and down the hallway towards the lab and radar room.

"Well, you survived." Andrea giggled. "How'd it go?"  
"Not now, lets go help Angela." Henry exclaimed.

Strawberry ice cream pubbles were all over the walls and floor, they had to step carefully around them to avoid slipping and falling. After fifteen minutes of patience, they finally reached the radar room. Angela wasn't in there. They moved slowly towards the lab, Henry peaked in and gasped. Angela was in there, but she wasn't acting angry. She was sitting in a chair, eating the ice cream that sat on her lap noisely. She saw them, and beckoned them forward.

"We cannot stop what has done." Angela rasped. "They'll come with numbers."  
"How many ships did we see again?" Diane asked.  
"Three that were coming towards us from the north wall, with possibly two more." Henry said.  
"There's more, I doubt there's only five." Angela rasped.  
"Do you think they'll barge right in killing?" Andrea asked fearfully.  
"No, they'll check the grounds first then come in and search for me." Angela rasped.  
"Should we call in Rum'boli'ko?" Diane asked.  
"Yes, call him in now." Angela hissed. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Yolit'ger drew his ship in closer, he was almost there. Behind him was his son Gareto'me and Uglo'shon's son Celtic. He slowed the ship down some, he didn't want to alarm his daughter that he was coming just yet. Celtic coughed, he wasn't use to breathing in all of the dust and salt that was in the air. The sun had risen over the mountains, it was getting hotter by the second.

"Celtic, I want you to leave Ang'liton to me." Yolit'ger said. "Hear me?"  
"Yes uncle." Celtic said.  
"She isn't ready for you, nor is she ready for your brothers Scar and Chopper." Yolit'ger sighed.  
"I understand." Celtic said.  
"I keep my promises, be sure that you know that." Yolit'ger said.  
"I know uncle." Celtic sighed.  
"You are a good son, nephew and grandson." Yolit'ger said.  
"Thank you uncle." Celtic said.

Celtic, to proud to admitt it, was holding back tears of joy. He loved it when his uncle complemented him about the way he learned, hunted and listened. He was wearing a long pair of deluxe wrist blades, double strength, and he had a new spearette hanging over his shoulder. Beside him was the standard use hunter's helmet. He had a brand new plasma cannon hanging low over his right shoulder. Gareto'me had his old pair of tuskless wrist blades, caesar spearette special and blue night plasma cannon. His mask was new, a special deluxe caesar hunting mask with retractable spikes along the ridges of his head.

"Do you think she'll go without a fight?" Celtic asked.  
"She'll put up a massive fight." Yolit'ger said. "One you'll want to see."

Celtic didn't want to, but he had a report to do on visiting earth and the wonders and disappointments of it. So, with a heavily beating heart he excused himself and left the control room, he walked to his chamber and slumped down warily on his bed. He pulled out a book and a yellow piece of paper and started writing. His cousin, Danjo'loto, took his place.

"He's a nice guy." Danjo'loto said. "Nice in strength and stealth."  
"But slow in other areas." Gareot'me said.  
"Like in which areas?" Danjo'loto asked.  
"Cooking, cleaning, weaving and..." Gareto'me started.  
"Those are duties the females do brother." Danjo'loto sighed.  
"Jealous are we Gareto'me?" Yolit'ger spectated.  
"No, I am not jealous." Gareto'me shouted.  
"Don't rise your voice so loud my son, reserve your strength." Yolit'ger said.  
"Yes, I apologize father." Gareto'me sighed.  
"I accept your apology." Yolit'ger said.

Danjo'loto, a tall stocky Yautja with black dreadlocks and black eyes, stood smiling above his youngest brother. Gareto'me and Celtic were bitter enemies, in contests and competitions. Last year, they had ran a race together and Gareto'me had lost. Afterwards, a rematch was held and Celtic lost. After three rematches, the winner was claimed to be truefully Celtic, who had won two of the four rematches.

"Yolit'ger, reports on base confirm activity." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"What type of activity?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Alarm, fear and suspition." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"Have you contacted the elders yet?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"Yes, they are approaching the south wall now." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"May we all have fun now." Yolit'ger sighed.

* * *

Angela starred at the yellow dots that grew with every increasing hour. The one in the center was her father, while the one on his right was his brother Uglo'shon and the one of the left was his father Zvolen'icoz. Behind her another yellow dot shone brightly. It was the Diane, Henry, George and Andrea had retreated to the shelter, where they thought that they'd be safe. Fifty others had followed them willingly, Angela though decided to stay above.

"Angel, won't you come down?" Andrea asked.  
"No, it wouldn't be any safer down there as it is up here." Angela rasped.  
"What do you mean?" Andrea asked. "This is our biggest and strongest shelters."  
"For storms it is, but for Yautja no." Angela rasped. "They'd have the door off in three seconds."

Andrea disappeared below, but she returned a few minutes later with a flat screened television. She gave it to Angela, then left. Before she disappeared below, she saw the fear and hatred that was on her bosses face. Angela was scared for their safety, and she hated what was going to happen in the next five to fifteen minutes.

* * *

Yolit'ger was the first to land on the desert sand, his heart skipped a beat when he saw a black shadow race across the ground towards the white buildings to the west. Smiling, he pulled his golden special caesar hunting mask on and led his small group out into the rising sunlight. Zvolen'icoz walked out of his ship just as he was with his group of five, he was wearing a silver caesar deluxe with spinning head blades. Uglo'shon walked out of his ship next, followed by nine others. Uglo'shon wore a pure white hunting mask deluxe with retractable blades on the chin and head sockets.

"Where is she?" Celtic bellowed.  
"Calm yourself Celtic, you stay behind me now." Yolit'ger said.  
"Listen to your uncle son." Uglo'shon said.  
"Yes father." Celtic sighed.  
"Anything?" Poblis'con asked. "I see nothing but dirt and dust."  
"Quiet, you'll see her momentarily." Zvolen'icoz hissed.

Another ship, a smaller ship with golden edges, landed infront of them. When it opened the hatchway, smoke flew out and into the faces of Zvolen'icoz, Yolit'ger and Uglo'shon. Elder Yeron'eri walked out, he had a gold mask with white eyes . His spear hung loosely from his left shoulder and he had a dagger on his leg. Elder Kee-Wakw walked out, she had a green mask with red eye. Her spearette was held in her right hand, while a small knife was held in the other. Elder Mat-gwas walked out of the ship with a solid silver smooth mask. His spear was strapped to his waist. The last one to emerge from the ship was Elder Aben'aki. Elder Aben'aki wore a blue mask, she had a long spear hanging from her shoulders and she had her sword dangling at her waist.

"She's around here, somewhere." Yolit'ger sighed.  
"But where is the question." Zvolen'icoz said.  
"She's smart, she'll make us look for her." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"Much smarter than that clone." Elder Mat-gwas hissed. "I presume."

* * *

Angela growled, the thought of her clones death was still strong within her. With a thrust of her wrist, she flung her white jacket off. Underneath it she wore a green, yellow, blue and black bra piece and loin cloth. Her scars were very noticeable, especially the one that went from her left breast down to her waist. There was a weapon alongside her, a sword of exquisite beauty. The handle was gold, ruby and diamond stones decorating all around it. She recognised several of her brothers. She knew Mal'ikob'ico, Hec'itos'lobo, Danjo'loto, Paeot'bi, Gareto'me and she knew her cousin Poblis'con. The others she had no clue as to if they were related or not.

"Angel, what's going on up there?" Andrea asked.

Andrea's face came up on the screen of the tiny television that Angela had hidden in a brown sack by her ankle. Quickly she snatched it up. She had to quiet Andrea, lest the element of surprise be nothing but a disaster waiting to happen. It took her awhile to get the receiver on, but when she did she knew it was too late.

"Andrea, get up to the top now." Angela rasped.  
"Why, is it safe?" Andrea asked.  
"Don't ask, do." Angela growled. "Danger double time."  
"Righto boss." Andrea said.

Angela watched closely, the hatch door was swung open and Andrea poked her head out. She looked around then jumped out of the shelter. She quickly pulled Diane, George and Henry up. The rest were to frightened to get out. With a roar, Angela drove herself foward and pulled the hatch close. It was too late, Celtic saw them.

"Go, run." Angela roared. "RUN!"

* * *

Celtic couldn't believe his eyes, the ground had just gone straight up and he had seen a female human peek out at him. She disappeared a few minutes then returned. She slowly pulled herself from the hole in the ground, he now knew it was a hole that was covered, followed by more. Another female and two men pulled themselves up, then he saw her. Ang'liton raced across the sand and slid to a stop near the door. She slammed it shut and she shouted out something that he couldn't understand. Shaking his head hard, he sent out a warning roar.

"Father, she's here." Celtic shouted.  
"Poor child, still clinging to your father's back are you." Angela rasped.

Celtic turned around and fell into Ang'liton's chest. He wanted to continue looking at them, but his father and uncle rounded the corner roaring out reprimands to him. He backed away, still looking at her body. She was tall, very muscular, skinny and she had a body of almost scars. Her chest had a mass of scars running down almost to her belly button, one went all the way to her waist. Her shoulders bore claw and teeth marks. The only part of her back that he had seen was scarred. She had a scar going down her left eye, starting at the eyebrow and ending at the cheek.

"Stand back son." Uglo'shon ordered.  
"Awe, poor baby can't be alone." Angela hissed. "Too bad."  
"Shut up." Celtic hissed.  
"Celtic, get behind me." Yolit'ger ordered.  
"Yes uncle." Celtic sighed.  
"So you are my famous neice." Uglo'shon growled. "We finally meet."  
"The feeling is mutual." Angela rasped.  
"What happened to you?" Yolit'ger asked. "You're a mess."  
"Fights, trials and competitions." Angela hissed.

Zvolen'icoz rounded the corner, he had caught up with several humans and had personally stashed them in a cage. He stopped dead center when he saw Ang'liton, strong and poised for attack, standing speaking to his two sons and his grandson. He backed up and went around, stopping to make sure that his granddaughter couldn't see him. He raced out of a building and grabbed Ang'liton just time before she ran off.

Angela fought as soon as she felt her grandfathers strong arms wrap around her small but muscular waist. She pulled, twisted, screamed, bit and kicked to no avail. Zvolen'icoz had her strong, and he started to drag her to the cage containing her frightened friends and the one lone traitor. Tossing her in was a snap, but keeping the traitor in wasn't. He attempted to leap out, but Zvolen'icoz grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the back of the cage like a rag doll.

"To Dacopse." Zvolen'icoz shouted. "We got what we came for."  
"What of the traitor?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"He'll receive gelding." Elder Aben'aki hissed.  
"He's not a traitor." Angela rasped. "He's mine."  
"Excuse me?" Elder Aben'aki replied.  
"He's a hybrid, my personally great experiment." Angela hissed.  
"I see." Elder Aben'aki said. "Gelding isn't an option."  
"Better not be." Angela whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _Yes, I am back to my old long over 1,000 word chapters. Finally out of the stump. The next few chapters will be up soon. But not today._

* * *

Andrea was crying, Henry was shaking his head, Diane was trying to control herself and George was trying to keep them all together. Rum'boli'ko was shivering in fright. Angela was the only one that wasn't edgy, she was sitting by herself in the fourth corner busily chewing on a blade of hay. They had been loaded onto Zvolen'icoz's ship an hour before, each experiencing their own brand of fear and sadness. Behind Zvolen'icoz was Yolit'ger, Uglo'shon, and the elders. Rum'boli'ko was sleeping, or trying to, on Angela's lap. 

"Why are they taking all of us?" Andrea cried. "It should only be Angela."  
"I think it's something to do with company." Henry said.  
"Are you alright Andrea?" Diane sighed.  
"Oh I'm just fucking peachy." Andrea screamed.  
"Please keep your voices down." Angela rasped. "Rum'boli'ko is trying to sleep."  
"Fuck him." Andrea whispered.  
"Shut up Andrea." George screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut fucking up."

Angela layed her head back on the bars of the cage and felt her eyes closing. She fell asleep at twelve o' clock, and didn't wake up until she felt the ship joult up and down. Andrea, Diane, George and Henry were all sleeping in a heap, Henry had his hand on Andre'a rump. Smiling, Angela gently pushed Rum'boli'ko from her lap and layed him gently on the straw floor. Rum'boli'ko snored lightly, Diane coughed, Henry farted, George spoke in his sleep.

"I see you are awake." Danjo'loto hissed.  
"Danjo'loto I presume." Angela rasped.  
"You remember well." Danjo'loto growled.  
"I cannot forget a face as remebering as yours." Angela rasped.  
"I am flattered that you think that of me." Danjot'loto said.  
"Remember me sister?" Loa'moti asked timidly.

Loa'moti, the youngest daughter of Moa'lisca and Yolit'ger, was a red dreadlocked female Yautja with black eyes. She was thirty-five years old. She was the favorite granddaughter of Zvolen'icoz. She wore a pink bra piece and loin cloth, a pair of red and pink skulls dangled from her neck. A belt of wooden fish, purple in color, fluttered down her chest to her waist.

"Yes, I remember you." Angela rasped.  
"What are my precious young ones doing?" Yolit'ger exclaimed.  
"Father, Ang'liton is awake." Loa'moti exclaimed.  
"I can see that." Yolit'ger said. "Might I speak with her alone please."  
"Sure." Danjo'loto said.  
"Okay father." Loa'moti said. Loa'moti and Danjo'loto left. Yolit'ger pulled a chair up and sat on it, it creaked under his weight.  
"You have many scars on you my dear." Yolit'ger said. "Might I ask where you got them."  
"Fights, competitions and trials." Angela repeated raspingly.  
"You already said that, I don't believe you." Yolit'ger said. "Now answer correctly."  
"I did." Angela hissed.  
"Speak to your father with respect." Zvolen'icoz hissed.

Zvolen'icoz and Yolit'ger were wearing identical red tunics with matching red and white skulls dangling from their necks. Yolit'ger had a ruby in on of his skulls, Zvolen'icoz had a zircon in one of his. Zvolen'icoz had bones in his dreadlocks while Yolit'ger had black charms in his. Zvolen'icoz had a large ruby red ring on his left index finger.

"I answered, he got an answer, now leave me alone." Angela rasped.  
"That's no way to speak to your grandfather." Uglo'shon growled.

Uglo'shon wore a white tunic with a red sash, little blue skulls dangled around his neck. He had zircon, ruby and emerald jems in place of his skulls eyes. He was a tall Yautja, with black dreadlocks, orange eyes and a well muscled chest. His legs were finely tuned, buff and proportional. His arms bulged forth from his sleeves, they were huge. He hardly had any neck. He had a large coal black stone ring on his right index finger.

"Ah, the three mountains." Angela rasped.  
"This is not a joking matter." Uglo'shon hissed.  
"I know it isn't." Angela rasped.  
"Angel, what's going on?" Rum'boli'ko asked.  
_"This has no matter for you traitor."_ Zvolen'icoz roared.  
_"Don't you raise your voice to him."_ Angela roared. "What's wrong dear?"  
_"I ought to slap your head from your shoulders."_ Zvolen'icoz roared.  
"Go ahead, it'll roll back in place." Angela hissed.  
"Say your peace to him, he'll be gelded soon." Elder Aben'aki hissed.

Elder Aben'aki, the highest ranking elder that was medium built, stood at the ready just in case help was needed. She had brown dreadlocks, brown eyes and she wore a pink tunic with a red sash. She had a skull and bone necklace falling loosely from her neck. Behind her, the voices of the rest of the elders rang throughout the hall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Angela rasped.  
"Oh we will, don't worry about that." Elder Aben'aki hissed.  
"Angel, what's going on?" Andrea asked.

Andrea had been stirred from her sleep due to all the roaring, she knew something wasn't right. There were four tall male creatures standing just three inches away from Angela and the cage bars. Rum'boli'ko growled, but he stayed were he had gone off to rest in peace. He was huddled in the far off corner, busily and nervously chewing one of his long black claws. When she had sat herself up, all she had heard was growls, roars and hisses.

"They want to geld Rum'boli'ko." Angela rasped.  
"No, tell them not to." Andrea screamed.  
"Why don't you tell them yourself." Angela hissed. "I promise that Rum'boli'ko isn't to be harmed."  
"What's he to you?" Yolit'ger demanded. "Is he your mate?"  
"No, he's my project." Angela rasped. "One of the many sons of your brother."  
"What?" Uglo'shon growled. "Say that again."  
"Rum'boli'ko was the son of Diane Devore, is the son of Uglo'shon and the great nephew of Grid." Angela rasped.  
_"How can this be posible..."_ Uglo'shon wondered. "Wait, you are joking us."  
"Check the data uncle." Angela hissed. She threw him a pamplet that she had hidden in her bra.

Uglo'shon slowly turned the pages of the small book that had been thrown at him, he had no clue as to what it was about. He looked again at the one he considered a traitor and compaired him to his other offspring. The traitor had blond dreadlocks, like his father, and he had orange eyes like himself. The traitor was tall, an inch shorter than himself and possibly a few pounds lighter. He guessed the traitors age to be around a hundred and nine to a hundred and eleven years.

"That is my son?" Uglo'shon repeated.  
"Yes, harvested by insemenation." Angela rasped.  
"How did you come by it?" Uglo'shon asked.  
"Remember three years ago during a hunt you were knocked unconcious." Angela rasped.  
"You fiend." Uglo'shon whispered. "But whats done is whats done."  
"Take my daughter and Uglo'shon's son out for examination." Yolit'ger ordered.

Mal'ikob'ico and Zarein'seti walked into the cage and quickly placed a metal collar upon Rum'boli'ko's neck. Rum'boli'ko put up a fight, for only a few minutes, then Angela stepped in. She calmed him down slowly, he listened and both walked side by side out of the cage together. Once they reached the medical room, Rum'boli'ko was as calm as can be.

"Him first." Elder Aben'aki said.

Zarein'seti, a massive male Yautja who had blond dreadlocks and yellow eyes, slowly walked up to Rum'boli'ko's side. His massive shoulders, arms and legs, and slender chest rose and fell evenly. He felt something about this traitor, something that was both good and bad. Mal'ikob'ico, a tall male Yautja with red-blond dreadlocks and black eyes, stood at the ready at the other side of the medical bed. Between him and Zarein'seti, they lifted Rum'boli'ko up and dropped him gently down on the bed.

"Steady him." Elder Aben'aki hissed.  
"Steady Rum'boli'ko, this isn't any different from your weekly medical check-ups." Angela rasped.

Elder Aben'aki slowly went over Rum'boli'ko's body, measuring him and weighing him. She found out that Rum'boli'ko was just a mere inch shorter than Uglo'shon and weighed just fifty pounds less than Zvolen'icoz. His chest was unscarred and his legs were nicely muscled and rounded. His arms weren't flabby, and he had bright eyes. When she decided to take a look at his genetalia, he went crazy.

"Rum'boli'ko, she isn't going to hurt you." Angela rasped. "I'm here baby."  
"I promise to not harm you." Elder Aben'aki sighed. "Cross my parts."  
"See, now you calm yourself." Angela rasped.

Elder Aben'aki, slowly and carefully, pulled the loin cloth back from Rum'boli'ko and gasped. Rum'boli'ko was as healthy as can be, he was nicely formed and it looked as if he was fertile. Swallowing hard, she replaced his loin cloth and moved up to his face. She was reaching for his forehead when he opened his mouth, and out came a tongue. Screaming, she went across the room. It wasn't a tongue, this was an Xenomorph extra mouth, the healthy Yautja lying on the table was a super hybrid.

"Super hybrid, put him down now." Elder Aben'aki screamed.  
_"No, do not touch him."_ Angela roared. "You promised."  
"If they touch me..." Rum'boli'ko shrieked.  
"Nothing will happen, yet." Elder Pont'ruis said.

Elder Pont'ruis, a tall male Yautja with white dreadlocks and black eyes, stood at the examination rooms door. He was wearing a red and black tunic, bleach white skulls ran down in a belt-like fashion from his shoulder down to his waist. He had a large scar running from the top pf his head down to the first left mandible. He had a staff to his side, a symbol of his high authority.

"Elder Pont'ruis, he is a threat." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"A special meeting will take place, in the next few days." Elder Pont'ruis said.  
"Until then, lets chain him up." Zarein'seti hissed.  
"Yes, chain him up in a separate cage." Elder Pont'ruis said.  
"No, he stays with me." Angela rasped.  
"You'll still be with him, you'll be sheltered with him." Elder Pont'ruis said. "End of subject."

Zarein'seti helped Angela onto the table, he didn't want her to get hurt. Once on the table, Elder Aben'aki started the examination. Elder Aben'aki was amazed at how many scars the hybrid had. There were five scars running down Angel's chest, one reaching all the way to her waist. She had a long scar running all the way down her left leg. Her right leg was clean. Her arm, it had a scar that looked as if she had had a big chunk of flesh ripped. She had another scar running down her face, beginning at her eyebrow and ending at her cheek, it crossed her green eye.

"How in the world did you get so many scars?" Elder Aben'aki asked astonishingly.  
"By chance, and by skill I survived." Angela hissed.  
"Xenomorph?" Elder Aben'aki said.  
"Yes, to aquire the required DNA to produce Rum'boli'ko." Angela rasped. "You think that's bad, check my back."

Elder Aben'aki did as she was advised to, she slowly turned Angela to her side. Angela's back was just as bad, probably worse. Three deep scars ran down her shoulders, they looked like claw marks, and ended at the middle of her back. Another scar, a thin tooth and claw marking, ran down her back and ended at her buttocks. Sighing to herself, Elder Aben'aki knew that this was the one that they were looking for.

"She's a mess, but it looks as if we have found her." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"Of course we need some blood and urine samples." Elder Pont'ruis said.  
"Yes, so I'll ask to aquire them now." Elder Aben'aki said.

Elder Aben'aki expected a fight, but what she got was something totally different. Angela went along with their wishes, she followed Yolit'ger into a white curtain were she allowed him to take some blood from her arm. When he left, he held a full vial of green blood. Angela left the curtain a few minutes later with a cup of yellow fluid. Elder Aben'aki went to work right away.

"The results confirm it, she is your daughter." Elder Aben'aki said.  
"Why didn't she put up a fight?" Zarein'seti asked. "I expected a massive fight."  
"Me too." Mal'ikob'ico sighed.  
"She did, it was a hidden fight though." Yolit'ger said. "You could see it in her eyes."  
"Take her to the cage holding the super hybrid." Elder Aben'aki sighed.  
"Yes ma'am." Zarein'seti said.  
"His name is Rum'boli'ko." Angela hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _Eh, another short chapter. Well atleast it's progress. This is actually my first sequel that I've gone through with. (That's excluding those other two unfinished and idealess stories.) Oh, and Dtaig Eh'dik is a form of chess/ checkers that the Yautja play._

* * *

"She must be sick or something." Celtic sighed. "I expected a fight."  
"Celtic, calm down." Scar sighed. "You are making me nervous."  
"Father said she'd put up a fight." Celtic hissed. "Uncle even said so."  
"Celtic, sit down." Poblis'con said. "Pacing is very unhealthy."  
"I am deeply disappointed." Celtic sighed. 

Poblis'con was sitting infront of a table, playing a game of Dtaig Eh'dik with Scar. Chopper was lying on the bed behind him, he was snoring loudly. Celtic, who had removed his armor a few hours before, was pacing the room throwing his hands all about him in a fit of rage and disgust. Yolit'ger and Zvolen'icoz were in the boiler room, fixing a burning pipe. Uglo'shon was manning the controls of the ship from a small platform in the cafeteria.

"Celtic, you need to give her a chance." Scar said.  
"Yeah man, she won't attack unless prompted to." Poblis'con said.  
"Then maybe I should..." Celtic hissed.  
"You will not." Uglos'shon growled.

Uglo'shon, wearing a solid black loin cloth that was held up by a huge skull belt, was standing in the door frame. He was frowning, both of his powerful arms crossed his chest. Celtic, immediantly, grabbed a chair and sat down heavily on it. Behind Uglo'shon was Dina'cani, Garit'coa, Temp'tor'ca and Fambi'don'a.

"Poblis'con, Scar, Chopper leave us." Uglo'shon said.  
"Yes father." Poblis'con said. He, Scar and Chopper quickly left the room.  
"I overheard you saying it, you don't need to repeat yourself." Uglo'shon said.  
"I can explain." Celtic gasped.  
"No need to explain." Fambi'don'a said.  
"All you need to do is listen." Temp'tor'ca said.

Temp'tor'ca was a medium sized female Yautja with gently sloping shoulders and skinny arms. She had a row of red dreadlocks going around her small oval sized head. Her eyes were yellow and she had red scaly skin. She was even tempered, loved flowers and she enjoyed sitting in the sun. She was wearing a brown bra piece and loin cloth, a solid white skull held it up.

Fambi'don'a, a short female Yautja with blonde dreadlocks and black eyes, stood at the ready if Celtic needed to be controled. She was wearing a pink bra piece and a red and pink loin cloth, a red skull belt held it up. She didn't have the best of tempers, at the drop of a leaf she'd go off into spasma's and angry outbursts. She had small shoulders, a tight stomach and short smooth legs. She had scaly green skin.

"Ang'liton is conserving her strength." Uglo'shon said.  
"She'll unleash it when the time comes." Garit'coa said.  
"And when it does, you'll see the real power behind her." Dina'cani said.  
"My son, you have expressed impatience." Uglo'shon said. "I exhibited it myself at your age."  
"You'll grow out of it." Dina'cani said. "But slowly, do everything slow and steady."  
"Yes, I will." Celtic sighed. "I obey."

Garit'coa was a small robust female Yautja with brown dreadlocks and yellow eyes. She starred at Celtic as of he were her own son. She was wearing a long red bra piece and a pinkish-red loin cloth that reached all the way down to her knees. She had light yellow scaly skin, and her teeth were even.

Dina'cani looked at her son up and down, marveling at what she had given birth to over a hundred years ago. She had white dreadlocks, black eyes and green scaly skin. She enjoyed swimming, basking in the noon day sun and bird watching. She was wearing a purple bra piece and a brown loin cloth.

* * *

Angela slowly paced about the medium sized cage that she and Rum'boli'ko had been thrown into a few hours ago. Rum'boli'ko had been chained to the wall, very close to the heating pipes, by his arms and neck. Angela had demanded that his bonds be taken off, and they had been after a few minutes of slamming her fists against the bars. Her knuckles were bleeding badly, but she felt no pain. Years ago she had taught herself to take pain as if it was a lesson, and she was doing fine by it. 

"You alright Rum'boli'ko?" Angela raspingly asked.  
"Yes, thank you." Rum'boli'ko said.  
"Are you having trouble breathing?" Angela hissingly asked.  
"No, I'm fine." Rum'boli'ko said.

Rum'boli'ko had a wide ring of red going around his neck, it went in deep because he had been straining against the chain that had been around his neck. His wrists were rubbed raw and he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth. Angela had cleaned up a small quarter inch long scratch that was on his finger. He was missing a claw, Angela had ripped a piece of her loin cloth off and had wrapped it around his finger tightly, but not to tight so as the circulation was cut off.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing to you." Angela rasped softly.  
"I fought hard." Rum'boli'ko said.  
"I bet you did." Angela rasped softly.

There was a clanging sound, and the door of the cage was opened. A medium sized male Yautja with black dreadlocks and black eyes starred out at her. He was wearing a short brown loin cloth that barely covered his genitals, it was held up by a string of small gold skulls. Angela could tell that he was young, he had no noticeable scars or missing digits.

"My name is Celtic." Celtic said proudly.  
"Showing authority?" Angela rasped. "How old are you?"  
"A hundred and twenty." Celtic said.  
"Pretty young, have you gone through the kainde amedha chiva yet?" Angela rasped.  
"Yes, me and my brothers all passed." Celtic said.  
"I'm sure you did." Angela hissed.  
"I heard you were a great fighter." Celtic said. "Well, from what I've seen..."  
"Persistant little cuss, yes I am a fighter." Angela hissed. "But I wait until the right time to strike."  
"You were taught in the old ways." Celtic said. "Who taught you?"  
"I taught myself Celtic." Angela rasped.

A roar was heard, then Uglo'shon ran into the cage followed closely by Yolit'ger and three other young male Yautja. Celtic backed away slowly, but he couldn't miss the palm of his fathers hand. Uglo'shon swung his hand hard and Celtic was thrown to the corner. He had lost a tooth, and one of his tusks was chipped. Uglo'shon stood over him with both hands clutched in fists.

"What you just did was a violation of my orders." Uglo'shon said. "Scar, take Celtic to his chamber."  
"Yes father." Scar said.

Scar dragged Celtic out of the cage by the arm, he was constantly looking up at his father. Uglo'shon was walking up to Angela slowly, his hands were still clinched tightly. Rum'boli'ko snarled, he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Yolit'ger took one step forward, but stopped when Zvolen'icoz touched his shoulder. Yolit'ger and the one remaining youngster left the cage. The cage was closed and locked behind them.

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."_ Uglo'shon roared.

Uglo'shon raised his hand and was about to swipe it across Angela's face, but it was grasped just in time by Rum'boli'ko. Uglo'shon quickly took his other hand and smacked Rum'boli'ko across the jaw. Rum'boli'ko fell face down unconcious to the floor. Angela, seeing this, rushed headlong into Uglo'shon's stomach. She started punching, slapping, kicking and biting him. He stood up and slapped her a good stiff one across the jaw. She fell back, but did not fall.

_"You fool, you think you can beat me."_ Uglo'shon roared.

Uglo'shon jumped into Angela and slammed both fists into her stomach. She hissed, growled, snarled and groaned in pain, but did not go down. Five minutes later he tried to hit her in the face, that was when she decided to allow her anger to sweep through her. She raised her leg and crashed it home. Uglo'shon fell to the floor, all the fight had left his eyes. He was clutching his groin, moaning in pain. Yolit'ger and Zvolen'icoz rushed in and quickly took Uglo'shon to the medical room.

"Wow, I didn't know you could fight that good." Andrea exclaimed.  
"I've been saving that for a long time." Angela hissed.  
"You waited until the right moment didn't you?" Henry asked.  
"I waited until the moment was just right." Angela rasped.  
"Rum'boli'ko, is he alright?" Diane asked.

Angela had forgotten all about Rum'boli'ko, but once she heard his name she was over by his side in a streak of worried fear. He was awake, barely, and he had a small cut on his cheek from where Uglo'shon's claw had embedded into his skin. Gently she pulled him up and propped him up against the wall. Andrea quickly retrieved a rag and dipped it into a bowl of water. She handed it to Angela, who gently wiped Rum'boli'ko's cheek.

"That creep, how could he hurt my baby." Angela raspingly cooed.  
"I'm alright, are you alright?" Rum'boli'ko asked. "You're bleeding badly on your left arm."

Angela looked at her arm and flinched, it was torn open at the elbow. Shaking her head, she continued cleaning and dressing Rum'boli'ko's wound which begun to swell. Rum'boli'ko assisted her in dressing her wounds, she had scratch marks all over her face and arms. The wound to her elbow was the worst of them all.

"Everyone, get some sleep." Angela ordered. "You're gonna need it."  
"There's gonna be trouble later on isn't there?" Andrea asked.  
"There'll be much festivities yes." Angela rasped. "We'll be landing on Dacopse soon."

* * *

Celtic was sitting on the edge of his bed, rocking back and forth. He was worried that he would be punished again, he was deeply embarrassed. Scar had thrown him onto his bed fifteen minutes ago. There was a sound, a clanging sound, and the door swung open. Dina'cani and Uglo'shon stood in the doorway, galring at him furiously. Celtic moved slowly to the other side of the bed, his father and mother occupied the space he had been sitting a few seconds before. 

"Son, why did you disobey me?" Uglo'shon asked.  
"I was curious." Celtic said. "I wasn't thinking."  
"I can see that, what did you expect to happen?" Uglo'shon asked. "For her to jump up and give you c'ntlip."  
"No, I thought she'd react or something like that." Celtic sighed.  
"Son, you are forbidden to go near her while on this ship." Uglo'shon said.  
"This is for your own safety." Dina'cani said.  
"I understand and obey fully." Celtic sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _Yes, a much more longer chapter. This is where the story gets going, I advice everyone that has a weak stomach to not read beyond this point. The plot takes a drastic nasty turn here._

* * *

Andrea was the first to wake, and she was the first to notice how cold it was. There was a frost layer on the floor, it made her breathing raspy. Henry snored lightly on her left, George spoke in his sleep about his true love, Diane was crying in her sleep, Rum'boli'ko was moaning in his sleep. Angela was the only one that was quiet, she was sleeping propped up on the cage bars. There was no light, it was pitch black. 

"Angel, Angel wake up." Andrea gasped.  
"Huh, what's wrong?" Angela rasped.  
"I'm scared." Andrea whispered.

Angela sat herself up a little straighter and looked around. She couldn't see the floor, she could hardly see anything it was so dark. She could heard Henry and George, she could hardly hear Diane. Rum'boli'ko, who was sleeping on her lap, moved slightly to the left. Slowly, she pushed him to a small cluster of hay, and she stood up. There was a noticeable cold to the room, as if the heat had been turned off in the dead of winter.

"They've shut down power." Angela rasped.  
"Why?" Andrea asked.  
"We must be nearing Dacopse." Angela rasped. "Or we must already be here."  
"That's bad isn't it?" Andrea asked.  
"Wake the others." Angela hissed.

Andrea quickly woke George and Diane, she was in the process of waking Henry up when the lights all blinked on. Rum'boli'ko was already awake, Angela had woken him up just five minutes ago. Angela quickly went around, checking to see if everyone was okay. The floor had risen a little bit, and her breathing was getting a little stressed.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Angela rasped.

* * *

Celtic walked out of his bedroom chamber yawning deeply and rasing his arms up high over his head. He knew that this was going to be one fine day. His uncle had landed the ship on Dacopse a few hours ago, followed closely by the elders. Scar and Chopper walked slowly from their rooms just as he had done. His cousin, Paeot'bi, walked out of his bedroom chamber scratching his back. Uglo'shon walked out of his bedroom chamber yawning greatly.

"What are we going to do today?" Celtic asked.  
"We'll be taking the prisoners to the circle." Uglo'shon said.  
"Even Ang'liton?" Chopper asked.  
"Yes my son." Uglo'shon said. "Even Ang'liton."  
"Are we still..." Scar asked.  
"Yes my son." Uglo'shon interrupted.

Uglo'shon walked towards the prisoner keep, behind him was his three sons and two of his nephew's. Dina'cani and Temp'tor'ca followed behind them when they passed by their chambers. They walked through the double doors and towards the cage that held the prisoners. He could tell that they were already awake.

* * *

Angela's instincts made her look towards the prison keep double doors, her uncle was walking through it followed closely by a bunch of youngster and two female Yautja's. Celtic, who was extremely dashingly atractive in a short silver loin cloth. One of the other youngster was wearing a yellow loin cloth that was held up by a row of black skulls. He had a long knife welded to his left leg.

"You prisoners are in for a shock." Uglo'shon said.  
"Let us go." Andrea screamed.  
"It's no use Andrea," Angela rasped. "He can't understand you."  
"On contrare, I can." Uglo'shon said. "My brother and I can speak your language easily."  
"What of the old ones?" Andrea asked.  
"The elders?" Uglo'shon asked. "Yes, very well."  
"And the other old one?" Diane asked.  
"Zvolen'icoz?" Uglo'shon said. "My father speaks your language very well."

Celtic moved a little to the left, he wanted to get a better look at Angela who was standing in the shadows. His father was gathering a few collars and leashes, and his brothers were standing clear away from the prisoners. Paeot'bi and Gareto'me were grabbing a few blankets, they were for the humans. It was the wet season, and it tended to be cooler than the rest of the year. It rained a lot during the wet season, which brought the temperature down from a hundred and thirty to eighty-nine degrees.

"You humans are in for a surprise." Celtic said.  
"What did he say?" Andrea asked. She had only heard a few hisses.  
"He said, we're in for a surprise." Angela rasped.  
"What type of a surprise?" Diane asked.  
"I like surprises." Henry whispered.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." George sighed.

Uglo'shon walked toward the cage with a few collars, one had small spikes around the chain. Slowly opening the cage, he walked in and quickly placed three onto three of the humans. Andrea recieved a solid black chain collar with white diamonds going around it. George and Henry recieved heavy steel collars with large spikes along the sides. He placed the smallest collar on the smallest human. When it was Angela's turn, he had a little trouble. Angela pushed her belly out and walked swiftly around the cage three times. Celtic grabbed her loin cloth and held her in place. Uglo'shon quickly placed a stunning red chain collar around her neck.

"Celtic, I need your help." Uglo'shon said.  
"Really?" Celtic gasped. "Right on."  
"Not on your life, son I'll assist you." Zvolen'icoz said.

Zvolen'icoz, dressed in a simple brown loin cloth and a pair of silver wrist bands, walked into the cage and slowly walked around the one that he still called a traitor. Rum'boli'ko hissed and growled, he flashed his claws and bared his teeth. His second mouth was ready to spring out if needed. Uglo'shon walked around to his rear, and quickly wrapped the steal collar around his neck. Rum'boli'ko jumped up and started lashing out at him, luckily he was already out of the cage.

Angela walked over to Rum'boli'ko slowly, intending to remove the steal collar around his neck. Rum'boli'ko jumped up and down, trying to escape the steal and chain around his neck. Angela was at his side in a second, but before she could touch him he turned on her. He flattened her onto her back and lashed out with his second mouth. She dodged him a few times, then she gently touched his genitals with her knee.

"Rum'boli'ko, calm down." Angela hissed. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Rum'boli'ko, down right now." Andrea yelled.  
"Stay out of this Andrea." Angela rasped. "I've got it covered."

Rum'boli'ko's eyes dropped, tears fell from them and landed on Angela's face. Angela felt his pain, she too hated confinement and torture. She was a hardy half human, but she wasn't immune to pain. She and Rum'boli'ko knew more about everything that pure bred humans didn't. They knew and understood that humans didn't care about what they did or how they did it. If there was an easy way to doing it, they'd do it.

"Shush Rum'boli'ko, I know." Angela rasped. "I know."  
"I'm so sorry." Rum'boli'ko sighed.  
"It's okay, I understand." Angela rasped. "I understand fully."

There was a sound of metal clanging against steal and Yolit'ger walked into the cage with two long pieces of metal gratings. He quickly snapped them unto Rum'boli'ko's collar and left, he returned a few moments later with more metal gratings. He snapped Angela, Andrea and Diane to one, and he snapped Henry and George to another. With a loud roar, he pulled them all out of the cages and to a door that was being lowered. Once the door was all the way down, cool air rushed in and warm sunlight came with it.

Elder Aben'aki, Elder Mat-gwas, Elder Kee-Wakw and Elder Yeron'eri stood by a long wagon. Elder Pont'ruis sat in the drivers seat of the wagon, a long black strip of leather was propped up alongside him. Yolit'ger pulled them up to the wagon and connected it to it. Once he was done, he climbed up beside the elder. Zvolen'icoz, Uglo'shon, Dina'cani, Temp'tor'ca, Fambi'don'a and Garit'coa rode in the back. Celtic, Chopper, Scar, Poblis'con, Paeot'bi, Gareto'me, Mal'ikob'ico and Hec'itos'lobo walked slowly behind it.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked.  
"They're parading us somewhere." George said.  
"They're taking us to the circle." Angela rasped.  
"The what?" Andrea asked.  
"Everyone's there, they want to see me." Angela rasped.  
"Give them a show." Diane said. "Like last night."  
"I'll try, this collar will give me hell though." Angela hissed.  
"Enough talking, get going." Elder Pont'ruis yelled.

There was a snap, and the leather whip crashed into Angela's thighs. She roared out in pain, and tried to turn around. The gratings stopped her, so she walked forwards. Rum'boli'ko was in the front, fighting mightily. Elder Pont'ruis snapped the whip again and it smacked into Rum'boli'ko's rump. He roared, and looked back angrily. Angela felt tears, she wanted to help him. They reached the circle five minutes later.

"She's here." Ant'egi yelled.  
"She's more impressive than I thought." Faunt'ja said.  
"Wow, look at that big one in the front." Rail'iagita exclaimed.  
"He looks young." Rajik'obi'noba said.  
"He's impressive, can't wait to speak to him." Rab'icol'ista said.

Ant'egi and Faunt'ja both had blonde dreadlocks and yellow eyes. Ant'egi was taller, three inches taller and three years older. Faunt'ja was more robust, but she what she lacked in size she made up in spirit and temper. She had inherited a great deal of her fathers temper, and she had recieved a small dose of her mothers spirit. Both were wearing pink bra pieces and loin clothes, Ant'egi had a set of red skulls hanging down from her neck. Faunt'ja had a bracelet of red wooden fish around both wrists.

Rail'iagita, a brown dreadlocked young female Yautja with brown eyes, stood up proud. She was very protective of her father, mainly because he had raised her from birth after her mother died. She was wearing a white bra piece and loin cloth, a belt of black skulls and wooden fish ran around her loin cloth up to her neck.

Rajik'obi'noba was a young female Yautja who had red dreadlocks and orange eyes. She wore a purple bra piece and loin cloth, pink and red wooden fish hung from her neck. Rab'icol'ista was another young Yautja who had blonde dreadlocks and brown eyes. She had a red toothed necklace hanging from her neck. She was wearing a light green bra piece and loin cloth, a tooth necklace hung loosely from her wrist.

Diane could hold back the tears, she wanted to be home with her mother and sister. Looking back slowly, she saw Angela's face harden. Angela was up to something, and she was about to do it. Readying herself, Diane stopped. Andrea walked into Henry, who walked into George who walked in Rum'boli'ko. Angela sniffed the air, and with a roar she started thrashing about.

Angela pulled and twisted, the gratings sliding back and forth with her. Diane fell to her knees, the others did the same. There was a snap, and the whip was swung down onto her back. The pain made her fight more, after a few minutes of struggling the ring on the left side of the collar gave loose. She worked harder, and the ring on the right side went. She was free, trumpeting her success she raced out. Zvolen'icoz followed close behind her.

A chain was thrown around her neck, two more were thrown around her ankles. Her feet were pulled from under her and she fell heavily to her side. With a growl, she jumped up and faced Zvolen'icoz. Zvolen'icoz swung another chain and it smacked against her face. The tender skin of her scar by her eye opened and fresh green blood flowed. With a squeal, she started jumping around. Her eye shut, the blood pooled out more. Her one good eye saw a blanket coming towards her. All went dark a few minutes later.

* * *

"She went crazy." Gile'der said.  
"Father, are you sure about this?" Sarilo'si asked.  
"Quite sure son." Yolit'ger said.

Gile'der and Sarilo'si, Yolit'ger's third olderest sons, shook their heads in disbelief. They had expected a fight, but not one that would leave three injured and an animal dead. Ang'liton had killed a wandering Leptiterium, who had been trying to reach her burrow on the other side of her. Zvolen'icoz had chain burns on the palms of his hands, Yolit'ger had a broken finger and Elder Pont'ruis had a broken tusk.

Gile'der, a hundred and eighty years old, had black dreadlocks and great big orange eyes. He had a huge chest, rippling in muscle and scar tissue. His arms were slightly smaller than his fathers, but they suited him fine. He had a nice set of powerful legs and a wide waist. His favorite activity was hunting. He hunted during the morning and night, most of the meals that his family ate had been killed by him.

Sarilo'si was a medium sized male Yautja with red dreadlocks. He had only one brown eye, he had lost the other in a fight with his sisters clone a few years earlier. He had a nice sloping waist that tapered down to slender legs. His arms were bulky, but not too bulky. He was wearing a long brown loin cloth with matching brown skulls hanging down at the seems. He was a hundred and seventy-three years old.

"She'll pull through." Yolit'ger said.  
"Are you sure, she might be a lost cause, like that clone." Sarilo'si said.

Angela had been thrown into a room that was slightly bigger than the one that she stayed at on earth. The walls were pink colored, with a red carpet and accessories. There was a red dresser, with a mirror shaped like a heart connected to it tightly, sitting off to the side with numerous brushes and hair pins scattered around on the top. A white Armoire was the next thing that caught her attention, the left side door was open and a flash of gold was seen. Images of herself as an infant, a two year and three year old hung from the wall. Above her bedframe was a picture of her father holding her after she was born, surrounded by his sons and daughters. She was small, and almost bald except for a tiny fluff of black hair sticking up from atop her head. Both of her eyes were shut, and her mouth was open. The curtains billowed and she walked towards them. Swiftly drawing them back, she looked out into the late day. A garden was underneath her window and the gentle smell drifted up to her nostrils. Red, yellow and purple flowers bobbed in the gentle breeze and tall Flyeaters snapped at the pesky flies flying around. The window was already open, so she walked out and saw a pool, a crystal blue pool of water shimmering in the early sunlight, located to the right side of the garden. On the left side of the garden, there was another garden. This one grew medical herbs, potion plants and plants that oozed blue slime that healed cuts quickly.

"I see you are awake." Zarein'seti said.

Zarein'seti was standing by the armoir, both of his hands were on his hips. He was smiling, Angela was looking at him agressively. Slowly, he opened the armoir and the flash of gold light got brighter. The gold light was a gold tooth and skull necklace, that her clone had asked for while in space, was hanging from a hook. Alongside it was a solid white necklace, six strands total, that made her squint her eyes. An ermerald and ruby bracelet, zircon ring and another gold necklace hung underneath these. Angela looked at these then shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't one to get all excited about jewerly.

"You'll have much more soon." Zarein'seti said.  
"Father is bringing in a box as we speak." Mal'ikob'ico said.

Mal'ikob'ico, followed closely by Yolit'ger, walked into the room. Yolit'ger was holding a medium sized box, he set it gently down on the bed and opened it. All kinds of jewelry was in it. Three saphire skull necklaces with wooden fish strung around eachother were sitting on the top. A yellow zircon wooden and metal fish necklace with matching bracelets were underneath them. Three ruby, diamond, saphire, and several skull rings were in a box underneath the bracelets. Choke necklaces, silver and gold wrist bands and diamond anklets were under those.

"These were made for you after we killed your clone." Yolit'ger said.  
"My clone?" Angela rasped. "Where is my clone?"  
"We burned her remains." Mal'ikob'ico said. "No reason to bury her."  
"She wasn't cannon, that's why dear." Yolit'ger said.  
"You killed my clone, my flesh and blood." Angela growled.  
"Honey, we did it because we thought she was weak." Yolit'ger said.  
"You sliced a prospect of future clones down to point three percent." Angela hissed.  
"You won't be conducting anymomore experiments." Yolit'ger said. "You'll live here under my supervision."  
_"Fuck you."_ Angela roared. _"Fuck you all."_  
"Everyone out, you'll recieve these when you earn them." Yolit'ger said. "You have much to learn."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of school work to take care of. I will be getting the next few chapters up soon, summer is almost here yippee._

* * *

Andrea was thrown into a chamber along with Diane and another girl that she didn't know. A little food was left, then the door was slammed shut. After Angela had been pulled away from the cart to her own room, she and the others had been ushered into an awaiting cart that brought them to a prison cell. They stayed there for awhile, then they were separated. Andrea wondered what Henry, George and Rum'boli'ko were doing at the moment. 

"Hi, I'm Lex Woods." Lex said.  
"I'm Andrea, this is Diane." Andrea sighed.  
"I'm so pleased to meet you." Diane said.  
"We're the only female humans here." Lex said. "I'm kind of glad."  
"Why?" Diane asked.  
"I've had no one to talk to." Lex said.

Lex Woods was a medium built young african america woman with beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a sharp pink loin cloth and a red and purple bra piece that branched off at the stomach. She had a few scar wounds on her arms and back, reminisent of a whip, and she was missing a fingernail. She had three necklaces that hung down from her neck. The first was a red rock necklace with a pink wooden fish in the center. The second was a yellow and silver skull necklace with small rocks inbetween the skulls. The last one was a little golden heart shaped locket.

"What happened to your fingernail?" Diane asked.  
"I broke it." Lex said. "While working."  
"Drop a rock?" Andrea asked.  
"What?" Lex asked.  
"Did you drop a rock on it?" Andrea repeated.  
"No...I broke it while cleaning clothes." Lex sighed.

Andrea knew she was lying, there were limits to a fingernail and you couldn't just break it while cleaning clothes. The finger that was missing the fingernail was red, puffy and looked infected. It looked as if someone had torn the nail clean off to the quick. Her hair was cut extremely short.

"You were forced," Andrea speculated. "wheren't you?"  
"I wish I could say not." Lex said. "I don't want to talk anymore."

* * *

Henry and George were chained up to a wagon, the driver had a long leather strap of a whip behind him. They were in a field, plowing it and waiting until the driver gave them a signal. George knew what their captives were doing, they were trying to break their spirit and determination. Henry was already sweating blood down his back, while George had some places on his arms were he was bleeding. On the other side of the field were two other men, one was of African American decent while the other looked European.

"I wish we could go home." Henry said.  
"Yeah, me too." George said.  
"I wonder what they did with Rum'boli'ko." Henry said.

Rum'boli'ko had been separated from Henry and George after Angela had been carried away. He had put up a fabulous fight, one that had ended him being punched in the groin. Uglo'shon had thrown a rope around Rum'boli'ko's neck and had pulled him into an awaiting steel cage. When they had been dragged away, Uglo'shon and a bunch of others had succeeded in putting arm and foot bands on him and a muzzle.

"When she finds out..." George started.  
She's going to blow her top." Henry finished.

* * *

Rum'boli'ko had been carted off to his fathers villiage, in a small cage that had barbed sides. When he eventually did get there, his wrists were bleeding and his ankles were rubbed raw. His back had three long scars going down to his waist. The muzzle that had been applied to him a few hours ago was holding his mandibles inwards.

"Take it easy, all the time in the world." Uglo'shon said.  
"Father, whose that?" Shmi'kali asked.  
"He's one of your brothers dear." Uglo'shon said.  
"He looks powerful."Remi'cloma said.  
"He's nicely boned, but yes he is strong." Uglo'shon said.

Shmi'kali, a young female Yautja with black dreadlocks and yellow eyes, stood off to the side as her father and her oldest brother Mec'lon'dis pulled Rum'boli'ko out from the cage. She was a caring young Yautja, barely twenty-five years old. Her mother had died three months after giving birth to her and she had been adopted by her mothers sister Dina'cani. She loved flowers, sewing and cooking.

Remi'cloma, a very young Yautja with pure white dreadlocks and black eyes, stood behind her sister. She peaked out fearfully, wondering if the brother that was being pulled from the cage was trouble. She was Garit'coa's youngest daughter by three years, just recently her mother had birthed a son. She was nine years old, and already exhibited many of the habits her mother enjoyed such as swimming, basking in the sun and weaving.

"What's his name?" Mec'lon'dis asked.  
"Rum'boli'ko." Uglo'shon said.  
"Nice name, suits him well." Mec'lon'dis said.  
"Here that son, your brother likes your name." Uglo'shon said.  
"Let me go." Rum'boli'ko hissed.

Mec'lon'dis was a tall male Yautja with black dreadlocks and orange eyes. He was wearing a short brown loin cloth with a white skulled belt. He had some jewerly on, three bone and tooth necklaces, gold wrist and ankle bands and a fish ring. He was the twelveth oldest son of Temp'tor'ca, he was a hundred and nineteen years old.

* * *

Angela slept on the floor, she didn't want to please her father by sleeping in the bed that he had made for her a few months before. When she woke up, a tray of food sat infront of the door. On the tray was some meat, fruit and a small glass of milk. Snarling, she took the tray and smashed it through the whole that it had come through. There was a sound from the other side and she giggled evilly.

"What's going on here?" Yolit'ger asked.  
"What's all this mess?" Elder Pont'ruis asked.  
"Ang'liton... she slid her food out of her room." Sarilo'si said.  
"Is that so." Yolit'ger hissed. "We'll have to do something about that."  
"Stop cleaning, Ang'liton is going to clean it herself." Elder Pont'ruis said.

Angela was standing by the window, a wide smile on her face. When her father rushed in, he had to stop. Angela was waiting for him to do something, she was anticipating it. Walking slowly around the room, he finally made a move and grabbed her arm. Angela was pulled into the hallway were she was given a rag. She started cleaning, very slowly. Sarilo'si watched her as she did it closely, he knew she was up to something. It took her half a hour to clean the mess up.

"Learn your lesson?" Sarilo'si hissingly asked.  
"Fuck you." Angela rasped.  
"What was that?" Sarilo'si raspingly asked.  
"Ell-osde'pauk!" Angela rasped in his language.  
"Ang'liton, bad girl." Yolit'ger exclaimed.

Yolit'ger rounded the corner and walked towards his daughter swiftly. Once he was infront of her, he broad-sided her with his palm. Angela landed on the floor, her cheek was already reddening, and stayed there for only a few seconds. With a roar, she jumped up and slammed her fist into her fathers jaw. He fell to the floor, and watched as Angela was thrown into her room. Sarilo'si returned a few moments later, and helped him to his feet.

"Frisky young one isn't she." Yolit'ger joked.  
"You alright father?" Sarilo'si asked.  
"I'm fine, you?" Yolit'ger replied.

Sarilo'si knew that his father was fuming, Yolit'ger's eyes were brighter that bright and his hands were tightly fisted. Before he could say anything more, Yolit'ger turned around and left. Understandingly, he walked back into his sisters room and sat himself down on the bed. Angela was standing up in the middle of the room, smiling. Just the sight of her smiling made him want to rush at her full force.

"You made a mistake." Sarilo'si said. "A costly mistake."  
"I'll make more mistakes before today is over." Angela hissed.  
"You think you can bully yourself over us don't you." Sarilo'si said, it wasn't a question but a fact.  
"Ditto lou-dte kalei." Angela rasped.  
"You have much to learn, you need to control that mouth." Sarilo'si said. "It'll get you in trouble soon."  
"Whenever trouble is around, I succeed in triumph." Angela raspingly bousted.  
"Sarilo'si!" Yolit'ger bellowed.

* * *

Dutch and Michael were introduced to George and Henry a few hours after plowing the field. They found out that both had been working for their employer while they were stuck on Dacopse. Dutch was a tall red haired man with green eyes. His arms were extremely huge, he had a long scar on his chest. Michael was a medium size and built African American that had a small scar on his arm. Both had a serious sense of humor.

"What does she look like?" Dutch asked.  
"Who...Angela." George replied. "Tall, smart, and full of muscle and scar."  
"No, I meant her temper." Dutch said. "She have a bad temper?"  
"A bad temper will kill you around here." Michael sighed.  
"She's got an even minded temper that can be pushed to extreme levels." Henry said.  
"That's going to be her downfall here." Dutch said. "Yolit'ger won't stand for it."  
"He doesn't stand for anything except good manners." Michael said.  
"You must obey to survive here." Dutch sighed. "Lex learned the hard way."  
"What happened to Lex?" Henry asked.  
"Lex Woods?" George exclaimed. "She's here?"  
"Yes, been here for five months." Dutch said.  
"Yolit'ger forced himself on her," Michael said. "He raped the shit out of her."  
"I feel badly for her." Dutch sighed. "The abuse continues every day."  
"So, you'd better listen and obey." Michael said. "You'll live longer."

* * *

Angela was fed a smaller amount of food for supper, only a piece of meat. Although she was extremely hungry, she bypassed it. When Sarilo'si returned to get the tray, he stood for a few moments infront of her shaking his head in sadness. The lights were turned off at midnight, and everyone went to sleep. Angela walked around the room, until she felt her eagerness grow inside her. She had a small knife on her person, and when she was sure that everyone was sleeping, she took it out and started cutting away at the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _This is the shortest chapter yet, I'm running on fumes and have been working hard on school and stuff like that. I will continue writing this story though._

* * *

Andrea was restless that entire night, thinking about Angela and worrying about Rum'boli'ko. Diane was sound asleep, lying on her side and drooling on the itchy pillow underneath her head. They had been given one small canvas pillow and one heavy blanket. Lex was sleeping on her stomach, she had cried herself to sleep a few hours ago. Andrea was beginning to get worried about her, the girl seemed to have gone through a nasty spell of torture. 

_"Psst...Andrea."  
_"Huh... what?" Andrea yawned. "Who's there?"  
_"Look underneath you, in the bushes."  
"Angel!"_ Andrea gasped.  
"Quiet, wake up Diane and Lex." Angela rasped. "We're busting out of here."  
"What about..." Andrea began.  
"Taken care of." Angela rasped. "They're right here beside me."

Leaving the window, Andrea quickly waked Diane and Lex. Lex was unsure of herself, she was scared that if they were caught she'd be hurt. It took much proding from Angela to get her to climb down the vine rope that Angela had rigged up underneath the window sill. When their feet touched the ground, Lex started to shiver in excitement. Andrea guessed that this was something that Lex had been hoping for to happen.

"How are we going to get back to Earth?" Lex asked frightfully.  
"I have an old instruction manual of a ship that can easily hold six to ten occupants." Angela hissed.  
"Where is this ship boss?" Dutch asked.  
"Yeah, it's not in the clearing is it?" Michael sighed.  
"No, it's hidden behind Uglo'shon's pyramid palace." Angela rasped.  
"And that's where we are heading right now." Andrea said. "Right?"  
"That is correct." Angela rasped.

Angela led the group through the forest, they crossed craters full of greenery and flowery plants, medium sized lakes and waterfalls and they crossed a small span of deforested desert that had only one small desert cactus residing in it. They walked all night and into the early morning, new energy pushed them on as the sun rose over their heads. When Angela pulled a branch out from her way, she stopped dead in her tracks.

White gold pyramids surounded a medium sized pyramid palace of exquisite beauty. The pyramid palace was blue, or better yet it looked blue under the morning sun. The window sills and balconies of the palace were either yellow or a light orange, while the bottum was decorated with blossuming yellow flowers and small waterways. There was much activity going on, many youngsters were outside playing with a rubber ball that they had made from a rubber trunked tree located in the way east of the forest that was around them.

"How are we going to get Rum'boli'ko out of there?" Andrea asked.  
"By stealth." Angela rasped. "And it's not we, it's all me this time."  
"Are you sure?" Diane asked. "I mean, I know you can do many things on your own but you might need us this time."  
"I understand your conserns and accept them." Angela hissed.

Diane watched as the scarred back of her mentor and friend disappeared from view behind the pyramids. Yes, she knew that Angela could do many things on her own, but she also knew that Angela needed them for some things such as scouting and fighting when situations called for it. Henry and George knew she would be back with Rum'boli'ko, but Andrea held her tongue in check. Something in her gut told her to expect defeat.

* * *

Angela crossed into the pyramids and hid in their shadows. When there was no one in sight, she moved to another and another and so on. An hour later, she was infront of the vastly beautiful pyramid palace where she knew her Rum'boli'ko was being held. Taking in a breath, she dove into one of the steams and swum through the pipes. She pulled herself from the water in the heating room. with one hand on the wall, she began covering herself with mud. Her uncle and father had thermo vision while she had human color vision.

"He'll be gelded right?" Chopper asked.  
"Yes, he's being put to sleep as we speak." Scar said.  
"Too bad, he'd probably get some good ones." Chopper sighed.  
"Father has his reasons for gelding him." Scar said. "Do not underestimate father."  
"I'm not, I assure you I am not." Chopper said.

Angela's heart beat faster, Rum'boli'ko was being put to sleep in preparation for gelding. New anger rose inside her, and with a hiss, she raced through the halls to the examination room. Rum'boli'ko was sleeping on his back, a sheet had been thrown over him and his genitalia was sticking out from a whole in it. Uglo'shon was at a sink, cleaning his hands. With a roar, she raced over and slammed her fists into her uncle's back and kicked her knees deeply into his legs causing him to collapse.

"Rum'boli'ko?" Angela rasped. "Rum'boli'ko are you alright?"

Rum'boli'ko didn't move, so Angela pulled the sheet from him and replaced his loin cloth. With a growl, she heaved him onto her shoulders and carried him out of the room into the hallway. She was almost to the heating room when she heard a roar of anger erupt behind her. She jumped just in time, and splashed into the water. Pulling Rum'boli'ko with her, she swam back to the other side. Pulling him out of the water was harder that she had thought, so she called for Dutch. Dutch came to her side and helped in getting Rum'boli'ko onto dry land. With a gasp of breath, Angela picked Rum'boli'ko up and draped him over her shoulder. She beckoned for the others to follow her to the ship on the other side of the pyramid palace.

Hurry, get in now." Angela rasped.  
"You alright Angel?" Andrea asked.  
"My strength is dwindling my friend." Angela growled. "We must hurry."

Andrea was the first to the ship, it was a large silver vulcan with mulitple thrusters and, as Angela had said before, was capable of housing more than five people. Angela led them in and gave Rum'boli'ko to Dutch. Dutch carried Rum'boli'ko to one of the beds and gently lied him down on it. Angela, meanwhile, was locking the door and starting the engines. With a cloud of smoke, they left the planet and rode on into the big black space dotted by stars.

Andrea replaced Angela at the wheel because Angela, as she had told her a few minutes before, was exhausted. Michael assisted in getting Angela to a bed, the one right next to Rum'boli'ko. Henry and George were playing chess, Dutch was sleeping and when Michael returned he decided to look out into the deep space and daydream. Lex and Diane were talking in one of the rooms about the escape and how they were so glad that Angela was with them.

"Angela _created_ that creature?" Lex exclaimed.  
"Well no, she artificially insemenated his mother with sperm from Uglo'shon." Diane said.  
"Why did they want to geld him?" Lex asked.  
"Because he's a super hybrid." Diane said. "He's got some Xenomorph in him too."  
"Xenomorph?" Lex poundered. "The creatures from the pyramid in Alaska?"  
"Yes, and descended from one." Diane said. "Angela saved a small piece of the still living Grid."  
"So, he's got human, predator and Xenomorph in his genes." Lex sighed. "I see why they wanted to geld him."  
"He's Angela's best experiment." Diane said. "She'll kill for him."  
"Who's Uglo'shon again?" Lex asked.  
"He's Yolit'ger's borther." Diane said. "You never met him?"  
"Nope, just heard him speak and heard his name." Lex said. "It's so good to be free."  
"I agree there my friend." Diane sighed. "I agree there."

Angela slept for three long hours, Rum'boli'ko slept two hours past her. When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the pain in her shoulder and leg muscles. She stretched her legs out slowly, trying to resist roaring out in pain and discomfort. Finally, she threw her hands up and growled her impatience. With a hiss, she bounced up and started walking around. She was dizzy and lightheaded, it was like she had drank a full bottle of whiskey.

"So our hero returns from the dead." Michael said.  
"Hi Angel, how do you feel?" Dutch asked.  
"Painful, mainly in my shoulders and legs." Angela raspingly growled. "I need some brandy."  
"Sorry, we have none." Diane said. "Wish we did though."  
"Hi Angela." Rum'boli'ko hissed. "Look like you went through hell and back."  
"Hello to you to Rum'boli'ko." Angela hissed. "Help me to that seat over there Dutch."

Dutch half carried Angela to the chair that had a large red pillow in the seat. Angela felt great relief in sitting down, it almost felt like she was swimming in a large pool with sizzling sunshine streaming down her scarred up back. Rum'boli'ko walked over and placed his head on her knees, she soothingly pushed his dreadlocks from his face and sang lovingly to him.

* * *

_"She escaped?"_ Yolit'ger roared. _"What do you mean she escaped."_  
"She escaped through the window father." Sarilo'si said.  
"When?" Yolit'ger hissed.  
"Late last night." Sarilo'si sighed. "While we were sleeping."  
"She's taken the others with her father." Paeot'bi said.  
"All the humans." Gareto'me sighed.  
"Find her, and bring her back here to me pronto." Yolit'ger growled.  
"Yes father." Sarilo'si said.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:_ I lost all of my notes, so I'll be slow in getting up some of my recent chapters. I'm trying, sequels aren't my thing. I've really never wrote a sequel, which is why I'm in so much distress._

* * *

Angela couldn't help herself but stay up late, she wanted to get to Earth as fast as the ship could travel. Rum'boli'ko sat beside her, he was working the radar and weapons controls. They had just exited the asteriod belt, three of the huge rocks had slammed into their sides but so far nothing was in repair. Andrea and Henry had both walked into the small cafeteria, both were making whatever they could for lunch. Diane, Lex, Dutch, Michael and George had retreated to their bunks for a good evenings rest. 

"The pipes are straining." Rum'boli'ko said.  
"Can they last until we get to earth?" Angela rasped.  
"They might, if we go faster than we are now." Rum'boli'ko said.  
"This is the fastest we can go." Angela hissed. "I've already strained the motors."  
"Maybe we can trick the motors into thinking..." Rum'boli'ko started.  
"Wouldn't work Rum'boli'ko." Angela rasped.  
"Angela?" Henry said. "Angel are you in?"  
"Henry, what's wrong?" Angela raspingly asked.  
"I'm afraid we are completely out of food." Henry said.  
"We'll last, won't be long." Angela rasped.

Three hours later, Angela finally brought them through Earth's atmospher. They touched down on a small spit of land behind a farmers house, in Wyoming. Luckily, the farmer and his wife were sleeping in their bed and didn't hear the exhaust and engines of the ship. All of them were slow in getting out of the ship, Angela had entered shakily and they were all dizzy. Angela lingered behind, she was setting the ships autopilot.

"Now were do we go?" Andrea asked.  
"To a hotel." Angela rasped.  
"What about Rum'boli'ko?" Diane asked.  
"We can't walk in with him." Henry said.  
"You guys will get a large room, and I'll meet you at the backdoor." Angela rasped.  
"That way no one will get suspitious." George said. "Right?"  
"Right, we all have a job to do." Angela said. "Lets get to it."

Traveling in twos, Angela and George led the group down the highway towards town. Rum'boli'ko was teamed up with Dutch, who was very nervous and edgy. Michael and Lex were walking infront of them, they could hear Dutch's deep breaths. Ahead of them was Henry and Andrea, they were engaged in a deep conversation. Diane was the only one that hadn't a partner. She trailed behind Dutch and Rum'boli'ko.

"Which hotel should we book ourselves into?" George asked.  
"The one that's closest." Angela rasped.  
"That's the Ravern." Henry said.  
"Don't you mean Davern?" Andrea asked.  
"It's the Lou'vre de Pira." Angela rasped. "A Russian owns it."  
"What's the price per room?" Henry asked.  
"Three hundred a night." Diane said.  
"When you register, tell them that you are all together." Angela rasped. "We'll meet you in five."

The Lou'vre de Pira was a big hotel, white walled with roses on the windows of every house. The clerk that signed Diane and Henry in was a small elderly man with a bald top. All of them were edgy, because they knew that the man was watching them. To make matters worse, he had a camera by every room, front and back.

"How many wit ya?" the old man asked.  
"Eight." Henry said.  
"Holiday outing?" the old man asked.  
"My family decided to stay for the weekend." Henry said.  
"Why couldn't they stay at your place?" the old man asked.  
"My house is being refurnished." Henry swallowed.  
"Oh, you live in the Franklin's residence." the old man said. "I see."  
"Yeah, so can we get a room?" Henry asked.  
"Yep, suit nine." the old man said. "Have a nice day."  
"You to." Henry sighed.

Suit nine was a really nice room, a large plasma television with three laid-back chairs was at one side while several beds were at the other. There was two windows, one was small while the other was large. Angela was at this window, Rum'boli'ko was hidden in the bushes. They could all hear his growls of impatience. Henry rushed over and quickly pushed the window up, Angela jumped in followed quickly by Rum'boli'ko. It was at this time that they heard a knock on the door. All of them froze in place, in fear.

"Mr. Franklin, you forgot your room number key." the old man said.  
"Oh, thank you." Henry said.  
"I'd mind that window, I just notified the police about a woman and an extremely tall man that was peeking in." the old man said.  
"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Henry gulped.

Henry walked over to the nearest bed and collapsed, he had had enough for one night. Andrea, giggling to herself, began undressing him. George, Diane and Lex were sitting infront of the television, they had fallen asleep in the chairs. Dutch, Michael and Rum'boli'ko quickly climbed into the beds. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They all woke up early the next morning after the clock struck eight.

"What are we going to do now?" Henry asked.  
"Yeah, we..." Andrea started.  
"Pack up, and get ready to walk." Angela rasped. "We need to put as much distance between here and the ships landing."  
"Where are we going?" George asked.  
"I'll figure that out later on." Angela rasped.

They checked out of the hotel and walked a good ways, Rum'boli'ko was once again paired off with Butch. They kept to the wooded areas, to make sure that Rum'boli'ko was hidden from sight. There were many cars honking their horns at Angela, who was wearing only a loin cloth and bra piece. There was a motorcyclist that stopped for only a few minutes. He sped off when he saw Dutch and George.

"Human males never amuse me." Angela rasped.  
"No male amuses you." Andrea said.  
"There is one, but I'll never speak." Angela rasped.  
"Whose that?" Diane asked.  
"I'm thinking that young fella." Henry said.  
"What young fella?" George asked.  
"Uglo'shon's son." Henry said. "Celtic."  
"Celtic's a prodigy." Dutch said. "He's all that Yolit'ger could speak about."  
"Tell me everything about Celtic." Angela rasped.

Dutch told them everything that they need to know and more about Celtic. Celtic was a strong young predator with a strong desire to fight. He loved fighting, almost lived for it. His trainer was Yolit'ger, while his secondary trainer and mentor was Elder Pontruis. Both had high hopes for Celtic, but both had even higher hopes for his two brothers Chopper and Scar. Both were the same age and both had the same desire for fighting.

"Celtic is a ruthless bastard." Dutch said.  
"But he's not as bad as Scar." Lex said.  
"Scar is ten times worse." Michael said.  
"Tell me about him too." Angela rasped.

Michael took up the reins and told them everything that he had seen and heard about the young predator. Scar was a nice prospect, a gentle soul when he wanted to be. He lived for the hunt, he loved the taste of blood and had even bathed in it once. Once he had passed the Kainde Amedha Chiva, or the manhood ritual of passage, he had gone hunting and had brought home several large beasts. He and Celtic were constantly fighting over something.

"Both sound strong." Diane said.  
"Both are, the weaker of the two is Chopper." Michael said.  
"Tell us about Chopper." Andrea said.

Lex spoke up, and shakily told all that she knew about the short and stocky young son of Uglo'shon. Chopper loved slicing his victims into lengthy choice halves, he had a nice pair of wrist blades to permitted him to do this. He loved the sound and feel of the blood, and he enjoyed hearing his victims screaming for mercy. Yolit'ger had trained him to be a killer, and he was living it to perfection. He had passed his manhood ritual with flying colors, the same as Scar and Celtic had.

"Sounds like we have some violent teenagers to work with here." Angela rasped.  
"There's another thing, are you ready for this next part?" Lex asked.  
"No, but go ahead." Angela rasped.  
"Yolit'ger has given his permission to them..." Lex started.  
"Yolit'ger gave them permission for breeding rights." Dutch said.  
"So they can breed with you too." Michael said.  
"No matter, I'll make sure that they won't breed." Angela rasped.  
_"That's just gross."_ Diane thought.

* * *

Yolit'ger heard all of this, smiling all the while. True he had given rights to his three nephews, but he hadn't given them full permission for breeding to his daughter every year. It was a one part deal, something that he and his brother knew to heart. He and his brother had traded in some of their fine females, for only three breedings per year. Beside Yolit'ger was his eldest son Mal'ikob'ico. Mal'ikob'ico was smirking behind his silver mask, trying to stop laughing.

"When will we strike?" Mal'ikob'ico asked.  
"When the timing is right my son." Yolit'ger said


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the border of Wyoming and passed through without being noticed three days later, unknowingly leading a small troop behind them. Angela led them on, her hardened muscles shining with the three day sweat and water that they had swum through. Rum'boli'ko had taken off his armor, he now walked with his chest out and exposed. Dutch and Michael were shirtless, while George and Henry had ripped their pants at the knees. All were happy when they came up to a small hotel called Snow White Furnishings.

"I'll board us in." Andrea offered.  
"No, I'll register us." Diane said.  
"No one will register us in, this isn't the hotel we want to hole ourselves into." Angela rasped.  
"What?" Diane exclaimed.  
"It's to small and too noticeable." Angela hissed.  
"Angela is right." Henry said.  
"But we're tired." Andrea whined.  
"Dutch...Henry..." Angela snarled.  
"Yes." Dutch and Henry said.  
"Carry Andrea and Diane will you." Angela rasped.  
"Sure." Henry said. "Andrea's all mine."  
"She's all yours, I'll get Diane." Dutch said.

Crossing deeper in the Montana country-side, they all felt physical fatigue setting in. Angela was the only one that wasn't huffing and puffing with every step, Rum'boli'ko was half running and had coughed up some blood a few hours ago. When the sun finally set, they finally stopped for rest. Dutch and Henry collapsed, Diane and Andrea fell from their shoulders and landed on their sides exhausted. George and Michael fell asleep once they sat themselves on the ground. Lex found a rock for a pillow, she fell asleep instantly. Angela stayed up, regardless of her sleep crusted eyes and shaking body. Rum'boli'ko slept by a fallen tree.

"What's for breakfast?" Henry yawned.  
"Eggs." Angela rasped weakily.  
"Where'd you get those?" Diane asked.  
"There's a bird's nest over there." Angela rasped. "I took several from it."  
"So, we're really going to eat some animals babies." Andrea said.  
"It's survival, we need food to survive." Angela rasped.  
"You need food and sleep." Andrea said.  
"Yeah, you're getting weaker every day." Diane said.  
"I have to agree with the two human women." Rum'boli'ko snarled.  
"I'll take a few z's after breakfast." Angela rasped.

Angela wasn't to fond of the eggs, she was more of a meat eater, but she stomached them. After eating she fell asleep. Rum'boli'ko stood over her curled up body, he was worried about her. He treated her more like a mate than a friend. He heard a sound from the south, and abandoned his post to go investigate it. The rabbit that jumped out was tempting, but he reframed from chasing it down. He continued his lonely vigil.

"How long was I asleep?" Angela rasped.  
"Several hours." Andrea said.  
"Shouldn't have let me sleep for that long." Angela hissed. "Wasted a whole day."  
"We have the night ahead of us." Diane reminded.  
"Pack up whatever food you can scavenge and lets go." Angela rasped.

Henry and Rum'boli'ko went out hunting, they brought back nine rabbits. Dutch and Henry collected berries while Lex and Diane collected water. Andrea and George made baskets. Angela fished for whatever was in the small stream, she caught several Bass and Pike. At sunset, they traveled on with their carriers full. Angela led, with Rum'boli'ko and and Dutch following. George and Diane followed behind while Andrea and Henry trailed. Lex and Michael took up the rear.

Yolit'ger and Mal'ikob'ico followed slowly, Celtic ran behind them. Scar and Chopper had stumbled and fell with exhaustion a few hours ago and Uglo'shon had decided to stop with them for a rest. They weren't use to walking without food or water for three days. They had gathered a few of their own; Hec'itos'lobo, Poblis'con and Yam'ico'liro walked alongside ready for battle. Yam'ico'liro was Zvolen'icoz's son, almost a hundred and seven years old with much experience on his side for hunting. He was a tall Yautja with long sloping shoulders and a strong back. His long black dreadlocks flew wildly behind his head, his long black clawed fingers tapping his thick thighs.

"I want you to be careful here Yam'ico'liro." Yolit'ger said. "Ang'liton is a strong fighter."  
"One of which I'd love to do battle with." Celtic sighed.  
"You'll get you chance, be patient." Yolit'ger said.  
"Patience is a virtue." Mal'ikob'ico said. "Learn from it."  
"I'm itching for a fight, and I'm going to get one soon." Celtic thought to himself.

Angela led her friends deeper into the forest, they were all strewn out behind her complaining. None of them had any idea that they was missing Diane, whom had stopped for a toilet break. They walked on without her for an hour, Angela silently humming to herself and Rum'boli'ko growling in frustration. Rum'boli'ko had gotten a small stone stuck into his foot that he had removed a few hours ago and the skin was still very tender there.

"Hey Angel," Henry said. "Where's Diane?"

Diane walked through the forest, crying out for her friends and hoping that all of this was a terrible dream. She knew that she was being followed, but by what she did not know. Her blonde hair was matted to one side and her green eyes were wide open. Half of her face was sweat crusted while the other half was mud crusted from a fall that she had taken. There was the snap of a twig and she quickly turned around. A Squirrel ran by her ankles with an acorn in its mouth.

"Why did I have to go get myself lost?" Diane asked herself aloud.

Celtic, Chopper and Scar all growled to themselves, they knew that this wasn't the girl that their father had sent them to watch. Their father had sent them to watch the African American with the wild hairstyle, the one that their father called the 'second in command'. This was their uncle's daughter's friend, the one named Diane. They didn't know why they were following her, they could have abandoned the chase and head off in the direction that she had stopped going in a few hours ago, but they all felt that this girl was special and was indeed a good insurance claim for if they had trouble with Ang'liton.

"Should we come up from behind and surprise her?" Chopper asked.  
"No, we will just follow her." Scar snarled. "Like our brother the almighty says to do..."  
"Because if we don't, he'll report us to father." Chopper finished.

Diane walked forward, she heard the sound of an owl and looked up. Sitting on a branch high up in a tree was a beautiful white owl with black eyes and a gray beak. There was a dead Squirrel in its talons that she was eating, it looked as if the bird had just caught it. Sighing to herself, she walked onwards, trying to find her friends.

"Angel, where are you?" Diane asked herself.  
"You might be able to find out, if you look to your left." Angela growled.  
"ANGEL!" Diane screamed.

Diane raced into Angela and embraced her hard, Angela stood erect, growling with impatience. Celtic snarled, he couldn't hold it in him anymore. Racing out of the trees with Scar running at his heels he flattened Angela to her back. It went in slow motion, Angela falling to the ground with Celtic on her stomach and Scar on Celtic's back. When they all landed on the ground there was a whoosh of air and then growling and snarling.

"Hello cousin." Celtic snarled.  
"Celtic, get off." Angela barked.  
"No, we fight now." Celtic growled.

Celtic grabbed Angela's arm and with a mighty tug he had her on her feet. Angela reeled back and slammed her fist into Celtic's stomach. She brought it back screaming in pain. Rum'boli'ko and Dutch ran from the trees and tried to tackle them all down but they were restrained. Becoming visible, Yolit'ger and Uglo'shon growled out in both relief and fear. Chopper grabbed a tree branch and slammed it against Angela's head, causing her to lose her sight for only three minutes. In those three minutes she was surrounded by Celtic, Yolit'ger and Uglo'shon.

"Giving up so soon?" Celtic snarled.  
"I'll make you eat those words." Angela screamed.

Angela jumped at Celtic, her claws dug into his legs and she twisted her hands. Celtic squealed in pain and bounced up and down. With a swish of his index finger he opened a small pencil mark on her arm. Letting go of his leg, Angela grabbed Celtic's dreadlocks and twisted them. She began riding him as if he were the bull. Celtic howled, he was jumping up and down and was snapping branches everywhere. Yolit'ger came up from behind and grabbed Angela from behind. He threw her to the ground.

"That is enough, Celtic you have had a taste of her brutality." Yolit'ger roared.  
"Tie them all up, lets get out of here." Uglo'shon said.  
"Yes father." Celtic sighed.

Celtic lowered his head, he had been embarrassed enough for one day. Angela looked up from the ground, she was sure that she had heard a bone snap in her arm. With a growl, she tugged her arm from behind her and flopped it in her lap. It was indeed broken, it looked as if it was made of rubber. Yolit'ger tied her legs together but when he went for her arms she snarled.

"Child, will you just shut yourself up." Yolit'ger growled.

Angela was injured but she wasn't out, twisting her legs up, she kicked her father down and slammed both tied feet into his penis. He screamed out for a few minutes, clutching himself and then climbed weakly to his legs. Angela had stood shakily up and was jogging away into the bushes, Celtic in hot pursuit. Rum'boli'ko strained against his captors, trying to escape so that he can help his friend but it was no use. He was thrown into an awaiting cage.

"Come back here." Celtic roared.

Angela tripped up on a root and fell down an embankment with Celtic running right behind her. When she landed, it wasn't on her back, she landed on her other arm. Screaming because she knew it was useless to continue running, so she crawled away. Celtic grabbed her by her left broken arm and hoisted her up to his shoulders. She was holding back both her screams of agony and her tears.


End file.
